Mi Hermosa violinista de la noche
by bearbelly662
Summary: Bella estaba cansada de vivir con sus padre y cuando un día su padrastro cruza el límite ella huye para adentrarse al mundo a temprana edad con su único tesoro, su violín. Y cuando un día Emmett Cullen, el multimillonario, la escuche tocando las dulce cuerda de su violín en la noche se enamorara y todo cambiará
1. Prefacio

Prefacio

Sonreí y suspiré

-Por fin soy libre -susurro

Me siento en la fuente y miro a mi alrededor

Y se bien en escapar de allí, estaba harta de que mi padrastro me tratará mal.

Siento un aprieto a mi corazón cuando observo a las familias felices, riendo. Sobre todo los niños que van con sus padres felices cumpliendo todos su deseos, aunque fueran imposible

¿Cuando tendría eso? ¿No lo merecía? ¿Acaso estaba condenada a no tener eso? Mi madre no era de las que amaba a los niños, ni siquiera me amo a mí.Y el maldito de mi padrastro pues ese era un borracho total

Como quisiera que mi padre estuviera junto a mí. Sólo fuéramos él y yo contra el mundo, pero me lo tuvieron que quitar y me condenaron a quedarme con mi madre drogadicta, pero ya no. Soy libre, auqnue no tenga nada de dinere buscaré la forma de vivir tranquila y bien, aunque me toque dormir en las calles


	2. Chapter 1

**Espero que le guste este cap, ya saben que los personaje le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, aunque la historia sigue siendo mía.**

 **Esté es mi primer historia. Espero que le guste.**

 ********Dejen Reviews*******

Cap 1 **Pov Bella**

 **Flashback**

 _-Mi Bellita-susurra mi papi_

 _Sonreí_

 _-¿Qué pasa papi?-le pregunto_

 _-Te tengo un regalo muy hermoso para ti -me dice_

 _Me deja en el sofá y se va. Al rato regresa y trae consigo un estuche. ¿Que sela eso?, pensé_

 _-¿Qué e esto, papi? -preguntó curioso_

 _Me pone el estuche encima de mis piernas y se sienta al lado mío_

 _-Bueno, ¿te acuerdas de tu abuelita Marie Swan? -me pregunta_

 _Asiento_

 _-Sí, la que siempe me daba galletas de cocolate -recordé_

 _Se ríe un poco_

 _-Sí, esa misma. Bueno, ella amaba tocar el violín -me informa-. Entonces, te acuerdas aquella vez que escuchaste las dulce canción de provenía del salón cuando la fuiste a visitar -asenti-. Pues esto era lo que hacia el sonido tan hermoso_

 _Frunce el ceño viendo el estuche_

 _-.¿Eto? ¿Como? -pregunté señalando el estuche negro-. No lo ceo papi, mila -dije tocando el estuche-. No poduce el sonido, suena a un tambo_

 _Se río_

 _-Bueno, en realidad lo que produce el bonito sonido se encuentra dentro de este estuche-me dijo con una sonrisa-. Ábrelo_

 _Hice lo que me ordeno y vi un hermoso instrumento_

 _-Wooo! -sulte sorprendida y maravillada-. E hemoso_

 _Él asiente_

 _-Y es tuyo -me aseguro_

 _Lo mire curiosa_

 _-Bueno, este será tu violín para que logres hacer ese hermoso sonido que tanto amaste oír y podrás difrutar_

 _Sonreí_

 _-Glacia, papi -lo abracé y le di un beso en la frente_

 _-De nada mi dulce princesa -me beso la frente_

 _ **Fin del Flashback**_

Suspiré, como extrañaba a mi padre

-¡Muevete con eso, Isabella! -gritó Reneé, mi madre

-Ya voy, ya voy -digo y me pongo a terminar la cena

Bueno, Reneé era una drogadicta y se podría decir que ella me odia con todo el alma. Es raro que no me haya echado desde la muerte de mi padre, pero creo que no lo ha hecho por el hecho de que soy yo la que hago todos lo deberes de la casa, además del estudio.

Acomode la mesa y empecé a servir la cena

Como siempre Reneé se encontraba fumando en la mesa

-¿Podrías dejar eso por un momento? -le pedí- Sino la comida sabrá a colilla de cigarro y Philp de enojara contigo

Ella no me presto atención

-Reneé, no quiero que Philp pelee contigo -murmuro muy bajo, pero ella sigue sin escucharme

Suspiré y me callé

-¿No te puedes meter en tus asuntos, niñata? -dijo de repente-. ¡DEJA DE DECIRME QUE HACER Y CALLATE! -gritó molesta

Asentí y termine de servir la cena

-Iré a llamar a Philp -informé y subi

Empecé a llegar al cuarto de Philp y Reneé habitaban, pero antes de tocar respiré hondo

Toque

-Pase -resonó la voz de Philp

Abrí la puerta y entré

Me encontré con Philp echado en la cama con una botella de ron en la mano derecha y en la izquierda tenía el control remot mientrar miraba un partido de futbol.

Philp, era mi padrastro, ya que después de la muerte de mi padre pues la custodia que era de mi padre paso a mi madre y como mi madre ya estaba casada con Philp, pues Philp se volvió mi padrastro

-Ya está lista la cena -le informé

Él asintió y se paro de la cama sin dejar su ron

Sali y bajé

-Ya Philp va a bajar -le avisé a mi madre-, Hoy no comeré, tengo que lavar la ropa y terminar mis tareas- con eso subi a mi cuarto y empecé a recoger la ropa sucia e la meti en la lavadora

Mi padre, Charlie Swan, Murió en un tiroteo cuando tuve los seis años y como él y Renée se había divorciado cuando yo apenas había papá tuvo mi custodia, ya que a Reneé yo no le importaba, con decir que me tuvo fue porque mi padre la convenció de no abortar, ya que le iba a dar una gran cantidad de dinero y que él me iba cuidar sin que ella tuviera que colaborar

Así que le debo todo a mi padre, pero cuando murió, como era muy pequeña todavía no entendía del todo pues me tuvieron que devolver con Reneé. Todavía no entedía porque me había dejado con ella si me odiaba, pero bueno, he vivido con ella desde entonce.

Debo decir que no tuve casi una infancia feliz que digamos

-¡QUÉ ASCO, NO VES QUE VAMOS A COMER Y TU FUMANDO! -se escucharon los gritos de Philp-. ¡AHORA LA COMIDA SABE A CIGARRO, PERRA! -se escuchó uno bofetada supuse que Philp le pego a Reneé

-¡Lo siento, lo siento! -dijo sollozando Reneé

No podía intervenir porque sino Philp me iba a pegar otra vez y no quería eso, no en estos momento. Bastante golpes tuve para aprender la lessiones

-¡ISABELLA! -grito Philp

Rápidamente llegue

-Dígame -digo

-Quiero que botes está comida y vuelvas a servir -me ordenó con voz ruda

Asentí con miedo y hice todo lo que me dijo

-Listo -cuando iba a subir a mi cuarto Philp hablo:

-¿Porqué no comes con nosotro, Isabella? -pregunta

Niego con la cabeza

-No tengo hambre -le respondo

Frunce el ceño

-Pues comeras con nosotro -ordenó con voz cada vez más fuerte-. ¿Verdad mi querida Reneé? -le dijo a Renné

Esta se encontraba llorando en silencio, pero asintio igual

-Vez -me dijo Philp

Tuve que aceptar sino quería terminar golpeado como Reneé

Comimos en silencio y yo comí despacio mirando solo mi comida

-Estuvo riquisimo mi dulce Isabella -me susurró al oido y me estremecí, de asco

-Gracias -dije rápidamente

Lavé los platos y subí a mi cuarto.

Me duche,me puse mi pijama y antes de que me fuera a dormir tome la foto de mi padre

-¿Porque me dejaste? -susurré con lágrimas en mis ojos mirando la foto de él-. Te extraño -besé la foto y me acomodé en mi cama

Suspiré y cerré los ojos dejándome caer en los brazo de morfeo

 **Bueno chicos, ¿qué tal?**

 **Si le gustó comente y digamen que tal**

 **Mañana publicaré el siguiente cap**

 **Att:Bearbelly ❤❤❤❤? ﾟﾑﾄ** **? ﾟﾑﾄ**


	3. Chapter 2

**Bueno aquí le dejo el segundo cap de Mi violinista hermosa de la noche**

 **Dejen Reviews**

 ********Beso***************

 ***Cap 2***

Sonó la alarma y gruñí.

Yo no era mañanera de esas personas que se paraban temprano, pero tenía que asistir al instituto

El instituto de Forks era donde estudiaba. El instituto donde los chisme vuelan como pájaros libres, y no es un chiste, es verdad. Yo no tengo amigos allí, excepto una gran amiga mía llamada Angela Weber y no me juzga como las demás personas. Con ella soy yo misma, libre, río casi todo el tiempo con ella ey la paso increíble con ella.

Yo era la hija de la drogadicta para las demás persona, porque dejame decirte que todo el pueblo sabe que mi madre es una drogadicta y que mi padre es una borracho sin control, aunque no saben lo que pasa adentro de la casa, pero para Angela simplemente era Bella Swan .

Me duche, me vestí y baje a desayunar

Además de Ángela no tenía a nadie más que me apoyara, aunque Angela fuera mi gran amiga del alma ella no sabía nada de ls golpes o de lo que me pasa de verdad, yo solo le decí lo necesario como que si mi encontraba bien o mal, cosa así.Nada sin importancia, aunque creo que ella estaba empezando a sospechar que Phil me pegaba

 **Flashback**

 _Era un vierne y hacía sol , un milagro que nunca sucedía en Forks,así que decidí agarra un poco de sol y me puse una camiseta con mis jeans._

 _Al llegar al instituto me senté en las mesas de afuera y me puse los lentes esperando a que llegara mi querida amiga con tranquilidad_

 _-Buenos día, Bella -me saludo Angela_

 _Angela era la única que me llamaba Bella, ya que con ella sentía una gran conexión, como si fuera mi hermana. Además, Philp le encantaba llamarme por mi nombre completo y no pensaba llevarle la contraria diciendo que prefería Bella más que Isabella_

 _-Buenos días, Ang -la salude y ella se sentó al lado mío_

 _Todavía faltaba unos veinte minutos para que tocara la campana_

 _-¿Y cómo está? -preguntó_

 _Me encogí de hombros_

 _-Como siempre. Ni bien ni mal, ¿y tú?_

 _-Pues bien_

 _Fue allí cuando no to mi moreton en mi brazo cuando removi mi cabello un poco_

 _-¿Qué es esto? -señalo el moretón de mi brazo_

 _Me miró directamente a los ojos._

 _No sabía que decirle para mentirle. No le podía que Philp me había agarrado fuertemente el brazo y me había gritado porque se no había echo la comida a tiempo, además era pésima mintiendo_

 _-Pues... pues -dije-. Me caí ayer. Tú sabes como soy de pastosa que hasta me caigo en una superficie plana -traté de mentirle_

 _Ella me miró y pareció convecerla, un poco_

 _-Hmm... -fue lo único que dijo frunciendo el ceño_

 ** _Fin de Flashback_**

Suspiré, al menos esta semana no he recibido golpe por parte Philp, ya que no he causado cualquier problema

Baje a la cocina y me preparé el desayuno

Revisé la nevera y saqué lo que necesitaba para mi desayuno de hoy, que consistía de una taza de cereal con mi leche.

Mientras desayunaba apareció mágicamente Philp y casi me atraganto con mi desayuno

-¿Phi-Philp? ¿qué haces aquí? -pregunté con un toque de miedo

Se suponía que él debería trabajo

Sí, sorprendase, él tiene trabajo

Él en verdad me daba miedo, además de que me pegaba pues algunas veces a intentado sobrepasarse conmigo, pero para mi serte siempre algo lo interrumpió. Agradecía cada momento cuando estaba lejo del él

Él sonrió con esa sonrisa cínica que daba miedo

-Pues... hoy me dieron el día libre en mi trabajo -me informó

Fruncí el ceño.

" _A él nunca le daba día libre, excepto los fines de semana_ ", dijo uno vocecilla dentro de mi cabeza. Eso era cierto

-Hmm...-seguí desayunando

Peligrosamente se acerco más a mí hasta quedar frente a mi

-Mi Isabella -dice con su voz "seductora" que me da escalofrío de asco, de miedo-. ¿No te he dicho que era muy hermosa? Eres muy hermosa, demasiado como para no tentarme a tocarte más de lo debido -dijo poniendo sus manos entre mi rostro

Sentí que mi corazón se aceleraba y el pánico empezaba a llegar

-Y esa dulce fragancia tuya.. fresas y flores -susurró y ahora empezó a pasar su nariz por mi cuello

Tenía que intervenir

-Philp... -susurré nerviosas y con miedo-. Tengo instituto, tengo que irme

Él me soltó con una sonrisa

-Quédate -dijo-. ¿Porque ir hoy? Faltar un día no te hará daño.. -me aseguró

Traté de buscar una excusa ue no lo hiciera enojar

-No puedo, tengo que entregar algunos trabajos y tengo que ir estos días a clase porque los exámenes se acercan- mentí

 _"Qué se lo crea, que se lo crea",_ repetía en mi mente

Asiento

-De acuerdo -dijo rendido

Y solté un suspiro de alivio en mi interior

-Pero esto no ha terminado -susurro en mi oído antes de irse

El miedo volvió al igual que el pánico

Miré el reloj de la sala y me queda tiempo de sobra.

Subí a mi cuarto y saqué mi preciado violín y busque mi mochila para irme

Mi violín era el único regalo que siempre me hecho recordar a mi padre y todos mis recuerdos que viví con este instrumento. Por suerte lo había podido cambiar por uno más grande cuando transcurrieron los años que iba creciendo, aunque mi primer violín seguí conmigo guardado muy bien donde sabía que Philp y Renée no podía encontrarlo

Ya lista por fin deje la casa y me fui caminand como siempre

Renee y Phil nunca se molestaron en comprarme un coche y yo tampoco le veí el caso, prefería caminar que manejar un coche que ellos comprará, siendo sincera. Así que todos los días, incluido los fines de semanas, iba caminado, aunque cuando tenía que ir a Port Angeles o Seattle pues agarraba el autobús, pero hacia eso cuando tenía que hacer compras de los comestibles u tras cosas

Ya llegando al cole quedaba como unos cinco minutos antes de entrar y por suerte ya había llegado Ang

-¡Hola Bella! -me abrazo -. ¿Como fue tu fin de semana?

Intente sonreir de verdad para ella

-Bien... - _mal_ , complete en mi mente-. ¿Y tú?

-Pues bien, también -contesto-. Ayer me conseguí a Ben... -dijo con una gran emoción

Sonreí, está vez de verdad

Angela llevaba enamorada de Ben desde que se vieron por primera vez en tercer grado, y eso que todavía eramos niños. Y todavía ese amor seguí intacto.

Ben era muy especial, guapo, amable cariño y muy...comprensivo. Era perfecto para Ang, aunque todavía no sé como él mi dulce amiga no sé han vuelto pareja.

-Bien por ti -respondí-. ¿Y qué paso? ¿Hablaron o que?

Ella se sonrojo

-Pues caminamos un rato y me invito a salir -dijo mi tímida amiga

Me sentí feliz por ella

-Eso es excelente -la abracé-. Ahora falta que se besen y se vuelvan pareja

Ella se puso más roja

-¡Bella! -me riñó

Me encogí de hombros

-¿Qué? Es verdad -admití-. Me sorprende que no lo hayan hecho ya

Puso los ojos en blanco

-¿Trajiste tu violín? -asentí

Ella chilló

-Prefecto porque por primera vez te voy a escuchar tocar -admitió emocinonada

Eso era verdad. Nadie sabía que yo tocaba el violín, excepto ella, aunque nuca me había escuche. Ella me había pedido hace unos mese que le tocara una pieza, pero me daba pena y pues nunca hubo la oportunidad, pero hace uno semana logró convencerme de que le tocara algo, así que bueno.

-Espero que te encante la pieza que te compuse

Ella sonrió

-¿Tu compones?

Hice un gesto con la mano

-Más o menos. No soy perfecta, perfecta, pero... -no terminé, ya que ella me abrazo

-Gracias, aunque sea fea me encantará -dijo en modo de broma

Sonó la campana

Angela y yo nos separamos para ir cada una a su clase

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o000000o0o0o0 TRES HORAS DESPUÉS0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-Ang, pero es que no la soporto -susurré enojada-. Provoca quitarle todas su extensiones

Ella sin querer se le escapa una risita

-Jessica solo te molestaba no le hagas caso -mientras hacíamos fila para comprar la comida

Jessica me había dicho unas cuantas palabras no aptas menores y yo simplemente me quede calla, aunque por dentro moría de ganas arracarle su feo rostro, pero com una buena chica sólo la deje hablando sola.

-Y ya has pensado que harás cuando te toque ir a la universidad? -pregunto Angela cambiando de tema

Negue con la cabeza

-Pues no,además todavía nos queda tres años para pensarla niña -le dije y nos fuimos a sentar

Ella suspiró

-Espero poder ser una carrera de abogada -dije soñadora mente

Alcé la ceja

-¿TÚ? ¿abogada? -pregunté confundida-. ¿No es que quería ser una carrera de doctorado?

Ella se estremecio

-Ya deje ese sueño, desde que vi el programa donde le secan los organos y todo eso a las personas. No lo soportaría

Puse los ojos en blanco

-Siempre hay algo que te hace cambiar de opinión-reí un poco

Asintió

-Lo sé, así soy yo...

Cuando terminó la hora del almuerzo volvimos a clase y cuando terminaron las clase me dirigí al salón donde había varios instrumentos tradicionales, como maracas y tambores...

-¿Llegué tarde? -dice ang

Niego

-No acabo de entrar -le aseguro

Abro mi estuche sacando mi violín hermosa de color marrón que se encontraba limpio

-Que hermoso violín-alaga ang

Asiento como agradecimiento

Me acomodé el violín para tocar mientras Ang se sienta en algunas de la silla que se encontraba por allí y se sentó a escucharme muy atenta

Respiré hondo antes de empezar a tocar las dulces cuerdas del violín

Empecé con un sonido lento y hermoso para luego subir el ritmo. _**(Nt: Busquen en Youtube Lindsey Stirling -Take Flight, está es la que toca bella para Ang, no me pertenece)**_

Cuando terminé vi que angela tenía lágrimas en los ojos

-Fue hermoso... -susurro para luego

Me sonrojé

-De nada -dije y vi en el reloj de el saló la hora-. Demonios -susurré

Angela me miró

-¿Qué paso? -preguntó preocupada

Negué

-Nada, sólo que es tarde me tengo que ir -admití mientras guardaba el violín-. Hasta mañana, Ang -le besé la mejilla

Ella asiente y salgo casi corriendo

 _Demonios, demonios,demonios,_ repetía en mi mente mientras corría

Philp me iba a matar. Se supone que tenía que estar hace treinta mino en la casa preparando la cena. Esperaba que estuviera durmiendo o sino no sé lo que pasará

Llegué a la casa y abrir la puerta rápidamente para encontrarme a Philp esperandome

-Isabella... -susurra-. Stks,skt -chasquea con su boca reprobatoriamente-. ¿Qué te he dicho siempre?

Sentí sólo miendo en ese momento, su cara era de cínico y parecía que estaba pasado de copas

-Nunca debo retrasarse para hacer la cena...

 **Bueno, ¿qué tal? Me merezco hermoso reviews?**

 **Espero que le haya gusta**

 **Att:Bearbelly**

E


	4. Chapter 3

**Hola chicos he tenido la gran idea de publicar dos cap al día, pero no sé. ¿O prefiere dos cap por semana?**

 **Diganme que opinan. Los dejo para que opinen**

 **Bueno espero que le guste este siguiente cap**

 ******Dejen reviews*******

 **Cap 3**

 **-** Exacto, mi pequeña Isabella -susurra Philp en el oído y me agarra el brazo arrastrándome a su cuarto

Abrí la puerta entramos y cerra la puerta con seguro.

Estaba literalmente temblando de susto. No sabía que hacer, no sabá que me iba hacer él.

-Bueno,como bien sabes tengo que castigarte, pero hoy no sera un castigo como tal sabes -sonrío maliciosamente-. Sera bien para ti y para mí

Me acarició la mejilla y yo me estremecí

-Mmh -ronroneo-. Creo que será más placer que castigo...-y me paso su asquerosa lengua por mi mejilla-. Sabes muy bien

Quería gritar, llorar, morir en ese mismo instante. Ni quería que me tocara, preferiría que me moliera a golpes que me tocara, pero eso estaba ocurriendo

-Humm... _Isabella_ -acarició mi nombre-. Por fin nadie nos interrumpirá, podremos terminar todo los reencuentros que fueron interrumpidos- sus dos manos agarraron mi cadera y empezaron a subir agarrando la parte de abajo de mi camisa

La lágrimas por fin aparecieron por mis ojos nublando mi vista

-P-por favor -sollocé-. No lo hagas...

Él gruñó

-No me digas que hacer-gruñó más y juro que sus ojos era negros

Las lágrimas no paraban de brotar ¿Porque?¿Porque pasaba esto?. Había hecho algo tan malo que me dios me haya castigado con esto. No podía dejar que él me violara, no a mí

Philip empezó a subir mi camisa hasta quitarme y yo lloré más fuerte

-¡CALLATE! -gritó

Negué con la cabeza

-No, no, no, por fa-favor -suplicaba

Me abofeteo

-Deja de llorar y quítate los pantalones -alzó la voz

Volví a negar con la cabeza

-No -dije

Él alzó una ceja desafiante

-¿No? -pregunto

-No

Respiró hondo y puso su sonrisa de cínico

-Pues creo que tendré que hacerl a la fuerza si no colabora

Lo miré con los ojos abierto asustada, llena de puro pánico

Él se bajó los jeans dejándose puesto solamente sus boxer

-No,no,no, ¡No! -grité cuando me agarra las manos con fuerza y me tiro en la cama

No podía dejar que me tocara.

-Cállate o me tocara cortarte la lengua -me amenazó, pero igual seguí luchando-. Creo que te tendré que amarrar

Busco una corbata sin soltarme y me amarro mis manos al respaldo de la cama al igual que me amarró las piernas en la parte de abajo de la cama, dejandome inmovil. Empezó a quitarme los jeans y así fue dejándome sin ninguna prenda, excepto mi ropa interior que consistía con un sostén común y cachetero. Pero yo seguí removiéndome sin dejarse vencer fácilmente y seguí a la vez llorando. Él me fue bajando mis cachetero y yo sollozaba más fuerte y gritaba para que me soltara pero no me prestaba atención

-Dios mio, mi dulce pequeña -dijo con voz ronca de puro placer-. Tu cuerpo está cada vez más bueno que vayas creciendo. Disfrutare esto

-Reneé vendrá en cualquier momento -solté de repente

Él se río y yo me estremecí de miedo

-No lo creo, la putita de tu madre está muy ocupada en Seattle comprando sus drogas, tú sabes -susurro entre mi cuello y terminó de bajarme el cachetero-. Aquí viene la parte interesante mi Isabella, la parte donde sabrás por fin que es placer

No,no,no, repetía en mi mente y me empecé a remover cada vez más

-¡Dejame tranquila! ¡No debes hacer esto! -le deci casi a gritos

Él me miro y no sé con qué me golpeo, pero quede inconsiente

Abrí los ojos de golpe. ¿qué pasó? ¿qué ocurrió?

Mire a mi alrededor y vi a Philp. Fue donde luego me vinieron a la mente todo lo que había pasado

-Por dios -susurré entre lágrimas

Philp me había violado. Me había quitado mi virginidad. Me levanté de la cama con extremo cuidado, con la sabana alrededor de mi cuerpo, tratando de no despertar al Philp que se encontraba dormido. No podía quedarme aquí, no, no podía quedarme con la posibilidad de que él me tocara otra vez. No lo iba a permitir.

Cuando salí del cuarto corrí a mi cuarto cerrando la puerta con seguro.

-¿Y ahora qué? -susurro.

Miro el reloj que se encontraba en mi mesita de noche. Todavía eran la ocho de la noche, me daba tiempo para armar mi plan, o algo así. Empecé a empacar lo necesario de ropa y empecé a correr de verdad. Me bañe, me arregle, agarre mi ahorros y por supuesto me llevé mi instrumento. Ya lista baje y comí antes de irme tenía que llevar provisiones si no quería morir de hambre por el camino y salí de la casa, pero antes de irme mire a la casa de atrás.

-Ya no seré más la sirvienta de este lugar. No seré Isabella Dwyer, ahora seré Bella Swan -dije con voz dura, o eso intentaba

Respiré hondo y empecé a caminar

Dejaría muchas cosas que siempre quise dejar, pero la única cosa que no quería dejar aquí en Forks era a mi amiga Angela. Ella era la única persona que me había cuidado, comprendió, y que siempre había estado allí para mí y hoy me iba sin despedirme de ella, pero sabía que si me quedaba más tiempo aquí en Forks Philp me volvería a tocar y eso no lo permitiría

Tome un autobús para el aeropuerto y viajé tranquila hasta llegar a mí destino

Hum... es ahora o nunca

Entre al aeropuerto y hice la fila para comprar cualquier boleto para irme de aquí, pero ya. Mientras hacía la fila pensaba que destino elegir. Obviamente no podía ir a París o New York's como siempre quise desde pequeña, así que me tenía que conformar con Miami o cualquier otro. ¿Quién pensaría que por fin podría viajar a cualquier lugar que quisiera?Yo?, libre eso nunca lo pensé. Siempre supe que sería libre, pero no tan pronto.

Yo ya tenía todo planeado para cuando fuera libre y terminará el instituto. Yo tendría todo listo, me iría a París y compraría una casa pequeña, pero hermosa donde conseguiría cualquier trabajo con tal que tuviera dinero y tocaría mi violín en los parque de París con esa dulzura. También me dedicaría a universidad de allí y tomaría la carrera de literatura o de esas donde se estudian las estrellas.

Claro que también tenía el sueño como cualquier chica contrar u hombre ideal, pero todavía eso no lo tenía en mente, aunque tuviera dieciséis, pero eso no me evitaba no pensar como sería mi hombre ideal cuando fuera mayor de edad. Mi hombre ideal tenía que ser caballeroso, guapo, divertido, atrevido, amable, cariñoso, detallista, romántico y una buena persona. En su forma física quisiera que pues fuera atractivo, un poco musculoso, no tanto, y más nada, así sería mi hombre ideal

-Buenas noches, señorita -dijo la chica que atendía-. ¿Qué desea?

Respiré hondo

-Buenas, ¿Qué vuelos tiene disponible para está noches? -pregunté un poco nerviosa

Ella revisó en su computadora y me miró

-Pues, tenemos un vuela, para Miami y una para Florida que partira para una hora y media -me informó

Aja, ahora cual elijó?Florida,era soleado y todo, pero no me llamaba mucha la atención. En cambio Miama pues tenía muchas playas y cosas que, por lo que había leído por internet, era hermoso y interesante. _Miami...Florida...Miami o florida,_ decidía en mi mente.

-Miami, por favor -dije entregandole el dinero para mi boleto

Ella lo tomo y me dio mi boleto

-Bueno, ahora solo falta montarme en el avión y por fin estaré libre-murmuré

Me senté en unas de las sillas del aeropuerto de espera y saque un paquete de galleta. Por suerte había comprado miles de paquetes de galletas para la casa, ya que Philp siempre me pedía que las comprara, pero ahora yo me las había traído casi todas y creo que podría vivir alimentándome con las galletas por unas semanas.

 _Pasajeros del vuelo de Miami reportesen en la estacion 9 para su vuelo_

Ya era el momento de irmepor fin. Suspiré y me dirigí donde me tocaba. Ya lisa me senté en mi puesto, que por suerte era junto a la ventana, y me preparé para mi nueva vida que iba apenas comenzando.

Dejaría momentos triste, alegres, malos, pésimos y muchas cosas más. Donde sé que muchas personas de este pueblo me despreció. Sabía que cuando tuviera ya mi vida echa en Miami volvería a esté pueblo otras vez para encontrarme con Philip y Reneé dejándoles claro y enseñándoles que en el momento que me fui de esa casa, de esté pueblo pude seguir con mí, aunque me despreciaron y sobretodo me odiaban

No será detro de unos meses, no, porque sé que tendré dificultad para poder adaptarme en Miam, establecer mi vida y conseguir trabaja teniendo apenas 16 años. Nada será fácil para mí, pero como dentro de unos tres o cuatros años volveré más fuerte, no tan debil...

Por qué lo sé, no lo sé, pero tengo el gran presentimiento de que cuando pise el suelo de Miami mi vida dará un giro de 100 grados y todo cambiara, no para mal si no para bien

 **Buenos chicos esté mi tercer cap, tal vez sea un poco corto o larga, pero espero que le haya gusta mucho**

 **Si es así dejen su reviews**

 **Ah, y por favor las chicas si quieren pueden comentar cual es su chico ideal**

 **0u0**

 **Los dejos, beso**

 **Att: Bearbelly**


	5. Chapter 4

**Bueno, aquí les dejo el cap 4**

 **Espero que le guste**

 ********Dejen reviews**********

 ***Cap 4***

 **Pov Emmett**

Bueno, nos mudaríamos. Otra vez

Soy Emmett Cullen, chico de 17 años. Amante de los deportes, juegos y pesas, claro. También soy multimillonario, bueno, ya que mi padre pues trabaja para una tienda de electrónica y esas cosas. Además, mi madre es una gran diseñadora de interiores. Soy un chico muy musculoso, o fornido, ojos verdes esmeralda y el cabello rubio, soy como un oso grizzly

Mi padre, no es nada menos que Carlisle Cullen, el señor que armó el primer teléfono inteligente para los ciegos y gente especiales. Este señor es el más rico de todo el mundo, o eso dice, que podría existir. He sido la mano derecha de él desde lo 15 años ayudando con lo que he podido y pues como soy el mayor de mi dos hermanos, Alices y Edward, la empresa de electrónica será pasada a mí.

Bueno, mi madre es Esme Cullen, esposa de mi padre, obviamente. Ella es la mejor madre que he tenido y tendré, aunque no sea su hijo único. Sí, no soy su hijo de sangre, soy adoptado. Mi nombre real es Emmett mcCarty y fui adoptado. Siguiendo pues, Esme es una mujer amable, cariñosa y una cocinera increíble

Yo tengo dos hermanos, como había mencionado antes, que son Alice y Edward

Alice es la chica más imperativa que podrás conocer, pensaría que es un niño que comió 20 toneladas de dulces o café para ser tan...así.Ella es bajita, cabellos negro y unos ojos azul por parte de mi padre. Ama las compras, o más bien es adicta, nunca le gusta que toda la familia se ponga de una temporada pasa, es cariñosa, malvada a veces, una chica linda e increíble.

En cambio mi hermanito Edward, o eddie como yo prefiero, pues este man es un chico muy callado, tranquilo, amante de la música clásica, le encanta tocar el piano y bueno, le encanta leer. Bueno, yo no le veo la gracia a los libros, pero una vez leí un libro y no fue tan malo, creo que también soy amante de la lectura, no tanto como eddie, pero sí. Ah, él es alto, cabello cobrizo y ojos verdes, heredado de mi dulce mami Esme.

Y hoy pues nos íbamos a mudar a Miami, iba ser un viaje extremo, de Florida hasta allí. Yo no estaba muy emocionado que digamos, ya que tantas mudanszas y amigos que he dejado por el camino.

-Familia? Todo listo? -pregunto Carlisle

Todos asentimos

-Sip, yo estoy más que listo -admití con una sonrisa-. Para conocer chica sexis

Alice puso los ojos en blanco

-Por dios, siempre dice eso. ¿no te cansa coger con rubia sin cerebros? -me pregunta Alice

Me encogí de hombros

-Pues fijate que creo que si, pero ¿que le voy hacer? -bromeé

Edward suspiró y nego con la cabeza con una sonrisa

-Bueno, en marcha -dice mi madre

Nos montamos cada uno en su coche y nos fuimos a nuestro yet. Sí, nuestro Jet. Era todo un paraíso estar allí, ya que había varias delicias de comida que deban mientras volabamos. Como somos millonarios pues tenemos solo lo mejor

Hemos sido la envidia de toda la gente que no han visto y eso. Yo pues era el rey de cada colegio que iba y como dijo Alice, me cojo a casi a toda la población de chicas que conseguía y casi todas eran rubias. Se puede decir que no he encontrado la chica de mi vida, la que ilumine mis noches..., ya sabes cosas empalagosas que me ahorraré hasta que conseguiera mi chica

Aunque mis hermanos no lo sepan puedo ser romántico si me lo propongo, puedo ser ese chico que mande rosas, cosas, ¿saben?.

Por fin llegamos a nuestro destino y nos acomodamos en el Jet

Alice se sentó junto a Edward con su revista de modas, obviamente, y Edward se encontraba metido en cualquier libros antiguo como siempre. Mis padres se encontraba sentados juntos y yo me sente sólo, quería un momento de paz, como yo le digo.

Estaba pendiente de mi telefono cuando de repente sonó el chillodo de Alice

-No puede esperar a llegar a Miami, para visitar las tiendas y todos los centros comerciales -chilló Alice-.Y mi oso y Eddie me acompañaran, ¿verdad mis queridos hermanos de mi alma y existencia? -dijo con su puchero

-¡No! -nos quejamos Edward y yo

-Y no me llames eddie -le riñó Edward a Alice

Ella se encogió de hombros

-Eddie, pero te queda el apodo. Es hermoso -le aseguré yo con una sonrisa burlona

-Callate, oso de peluche -ahora él sonrió

Y yo fruncí el ceño

-Yo no soy ningún osito de peluche. Yo soy un oso grizzly -gruñí molesto

Esme nos miró de mala manera

-Niños, por favor comportense -nos advirtió

Eddie suspiró y yo miré hacia la ventana del avión

-Crees que cuando lleguemos...habrá una cafetería abierta? -preguntó Esme-. Charlotte me ha dicho que en Miami hay unos pasteles divinos y yo quiero probar, ¿no crees cariño? -le preguntó a Carlisle

Este asintió

-Y yo tengo que visitar algunas tiendas de libros -añadió Eddie, por supuesto

Puse los ojos en blanco. Eddie y sus libros

-Y como ya dije yo iré a las más nuevas tiendas de Miami -recalcó Alice

Yo no dije nada me concentre en el juego de mi telefono

De repente llegó la azafata y nos entregó algunos bocadillos. Era atractiva, rubia, cuerpos casi perfecto, pero no me llamaba la atención Hacia coqueteo hacia mí, pero ni bolas le paraba. Cuando se fue, fue un gritó de aleluya

Alice también le pareció lo mismo al igual que a Edward, ella también le estaba coqueteando

-Esa perra -murmuro Alice

-Ali...-la regañó Esme-. Vocabulario, jovencita

Esta agacho

-Lo siento madre, ¡pero es verdad! -se quejó-. No puedo mentir. Ela miraba a Em, Ed y a papá como caramelos

En eso le doy toda la razón..

Después de eso no hubo más coqueteo de la azafata, para la suerte de todos, ya que la cambiaron por un hombre. Comí, jugue y luego por fin me di la dicha de dormir tranquilo...

El sol me pego en el rostro provocando que me despertara

-Vaya, creo que ya llegamos -dije mirando por la ventanilla

Miré mi télefono

-Hum... las nueve de la mañana, es temprano -dije extrañado

Yo era una persona que dormí hasta el cansancio, aunque fuera muy activo era un flojo a veces.

Miré a mi alrededor y todos todavía dormían. _Vaya,soy el primero en pararse es un milagro_ ,pensé. Alice tenía su antifaz de dormir mientras se recargaba en el hombro de Eddie que también estaba dormido. Mis padres pues estaba también en la misma posición

Supiré y entre al baño del Jet a refrescarme un poco

Me eché un poco de agua en la cara, me cepillé los dientes, me miré un rato para ver si ya no tenía cara de sueño y salí del baño para luego adentrarme donde se suponía preparaban la comida

-Buenos días -dijo el hombre que se encontraba limpiando los platos-. Le puedo ayudar en algo?

Asentí

-Tengo un hambre boras y quiero desayunar ya -le respondí

Él asisntió

-De acuerdo ya le prepararé algo -me aseguró usted puede volver a su puesto y yo le llevaré su desayuno listo

Asentí y me fui

Cuando volví a donde estaba y todos se encontraban despiertos

-Buenos, buenos días familia! -grité mientras ellos pegaban el brinco del susto

Y yo me reí al ver la cara de susto de mi hermanito Eddie

-¡Emmett! -me regañaron todos

Yo me encogí de hombros y me senté en mi puesto

-Ya mi desayuno estará listo y entre unos 40 minutos llegaremos a Miami -les dije a todos

Después uno por uno, excepto yo, fue al baño a asearse y todo

Luego llegó mi desayuno y comí como si nunca lo fuera echo, pero los demás estuvieron que esperar su desayuno, ya que no había pedido los suyos. Luego todos desayunamos y por fin llegaos a Miami muy emocionados

-¡Por fin! -chilló Alice mientras daba saltitos hacia nuestra limusina que nos llevaría a nuestra nueva casa

Yo tomaba fotos y la publicaba en instagram para que todos mis compañeros y seguidores vieran mi nuevo hogar. Claro que al instante hubo paparazzis al salir del jet y todo eso. Me sentía todas una celebridad y famoso

-¿Y cómo es la casa? -pregunté

Esme me miró emocionada

-Preciosa y yo misma elegí la decoración y todo -me aseguró-. Tiene una piscina, seies habitaciones, una biblioteca repletas de libros, una cocina enorme, una sala de juego, una cochera y una sala de estar enorme -nos explicó-. Bueno, como son seis habitaciones Emmett tendrá dos cuarto, alice igual, yo y su padre tomaremos una y Edward una, ya que tú mi querido tienes una biblioteca -le dijo a Edward y esté pareció conforme

-¡Sí! Tendré mi estudio para mis bocetos y todo -gritó emocionada mi hermana duende

Ella siempre ha querido ser una gran diseñadora de moda desde pequeña. Ese siempre ha sido su sueo, crear su propia linea de ropa que cautivaría al público, aunque todavía le falta mucho para cumplir eso,según ella, aunque yo no lo creo. Yo creo que si ella en señara sus bocetos y diseñara sus vestidos o ropa sería la mejor diseñadora del mundo al instante

-Bueno chicos, tendrán está semana para descansar, pero la siguiente entraran al instituto de Miami -nos avisó Carlisle

Y todos asentimos

-Tengo tiempo para hacer mis comprar y todo -murmuro Alice

Yo puse los ojos en blanco. La duende y sus adicción a las compras

Mientras manejaba a nuestra nueva casa mire por la ventana. Como era casi de medio dia pues había mucha gente por las calles. Me fije en todo, casi toda la gente se quedaba viendo la limusina sorprendidos o én me di de cuenta que había muchas gente que vestí formal para ir a sus trabajo, o eso creí. Las chicas veí era guapas, pero no para que se me pusiera la polla dura, ustedes saben.

Sonó mi teléfono y atendí

- _¡Ey hermano!_ -sonó la voz de Peter

Sonreí

-Hola, ¿cómo está pana? -pregunté

-Bien, ¿y tú?-preguntó chicas buenas en Miami

Reí un poco

-Estoy bien. Y sí, casi todas -admití

Pasé unos minutos hablando con mi amigo para luego colgar. Cuando por fin llegamos a la casa nos quedamos impresionados. Era una mansión de dos piso hermosa.

-Vieron, es hermosa -nos dijo , vayan a ver sus cuartos. Casi todas sus cosas están en sus carto y, claro, personalizamos sus estudios

Casi corrimos a nuestros cuartos nuevos

Cuando entré a mi cuarto me quedé sorprendido. Tenía una pared de vidrio quedaba la vista del bosque y era perfecto para ver las estrellas de noche. Al lado de pared de vidrio mi mesita de noche y al lado de ella una enorme cama. Las paredes normales estaban pintadas de azul y adornadas de póster de varios de mis jugadores favoritos, también había un estante pequeño con algunos libros que había leído. Había unas fotos esparcidas por mi cuarto sobre mi familia y de amigos, tenía mi closet donde pondría mi ropa entre un rato..., ah y estaba mi guitarra

Sip, aunque no lo supiera tocaba guitarra. Un chico grande, pero era un poco cursi cuando tocaba la guitarra. Arreglé mi ropa y salí camino a mi nuevo estudio, o salón de entrenamiento. Está tenía pesas, caminadoras cosa para permanecer esté hermoso cuerpo que tenía

Me preparé para una ducha y luego me vestí.

Tenía planeado ir a conocer la cuidad, las playas, parques museo, como un tour.

-¡Chicos bajen! -gritó mi mamá desde abajo

Suspiré, agarré mi teléfono y baje

Todos nos encontrábamos en la sala, bañados y limpios con ropa nueva, que Alice había comprado antes de venir a Miami

-Queremos hacer un tour en familia -nos informó Esme-. Yo creo que sería bueno, ¿qué tal? ¿le gustaría?

Bueno, eso era mi plan, pero iba a ir sólo. Esme siempre buscaba la manera de tener un momento familiar y a me encantaba esos momentos cuando podíamos ser unas familia unida que eramos normales y no millonaria. Al parecer todos también le gustaban, ya que todos aceptaron, al igual que yo

-Bueno, lleven cámaras, lo que necesiten -nos dijo Carlisle.

Hum...este tur iba hacer interesante

 **Buenos chicos quedo un poco largo lo sé, pero ¿que tal?**

 **Espero que le haya gusto porque a mí me fascino**

 *****Dejen reviews******* +


	6. Chapter 5

**Bueno, aqui les dejo el cap 5**  
 ******Dejen reviews******

 ***Cap 5***

Bella Pov

Dos meses, dos mese llevaba aquí en Miami

"Y no me había ido muy fácil que digamos el primer día que llegué. No tenía casa o trabajo, sólo tenía mis cosas y ya, además de que no conocía a nadie de aquí. Pero no pensaba rendirme tan fácilmente, no volvería Forks nuca y no pensaba retirarme de mi decisión

Lo primero que hice fue buscar un lugar que alquilar para vivir y poder dormir. Así que busque en los periódicos y conseguí varios alquileres, pero demasiados cara, pero luego se me vino la oportunidad de alquilar un cuarto en una casa enorme.

La casa era enorme y tenía dos piso, abajo vivía la viejita que me alquilaba y arriba viviría yo, por suerte me dijo que no quería adelanto para alquilarla, así que no tuve mucho problema para apurarme a conseguir el dinero.

Luego tuve que buscar un trabajo, ya que no tenía comida y no pensaba morirme de hambre, así que visité muchas cafetería para buscar empleo. Tengo que admitir que tuve una semana completa buscando trabajo, porque nadie me aceptaba por mi edad. Decían que era muy pequeña para trabajar todavía

Luego conseguí una cafetería, la mejor de todos, obviamente pensen que no me aceptaría, pero sorprendentemente me aceptaron apesar de mi edad tan baja. El nombre de la cafetería era en Coffee Cake, era grande y asistía muchas personas, familias a desayunar o a comer los deliciosos postres de aquí.

Mi jefe, era Tasha, era amable, cariñoso y muy trabajadora. Tuve muchos compañeras, ya que todas era casi mujeres, y también compañeros. Debo admitir que todavía tengo el trauma de lo que pasó en Forks,ya no puedo dormir muy tranquila que digamos, tengo demasiadas pesadillas y casi no duermo. Así que como soy camarera es un poco difícil cuando me toca atender hombres, prácticamente se me viene la visión de y pues me da pánico

Cuando finalmente tuve mi primera paga, pues pague mi primer mes de alquiler y después con lo que me quedaba compré comida para la semana. Y sólo me alcanzó para comprar dos paquetes de sandwich y tres jarras de jugo. Tuve que comer en el desayuno, almuerzo y cena tostadas con juego hasta que me decidí por buscar otro trabajo, pero lastimosamente lo veía imposible.  
"Así que una noche se me vino una gran idea

 **Flashback**

 _Me encontraba comiendo de cena lo mismo de siempre. Tostadas y jugo_

 _Agh, me tenía harta las tostadas¡. Estaba a punto de odiarlas, y eso que yo era fanática de las tostadas, pero no tanto..._

 _Me di una ducha y me asomé por la ventana de mi cuarto a ver las estrellas._

 _Si solo hubiera una forma de conseguir más dinero..., pensé_

 _Luego sonó una música clásica desde el cuarto de Sarah, la viejita. Era tan hermoso el sonido, un hermoso violín tocando junto con un piano, yo siempre era de las personas que pagan por escuchar está clase de música_

 _¡Eso!, pensé. Tocaría en la plaza de Miami y ganaría mucho dinero, ya que según hace muchos años atrás mi padre me dijo que mi talento valía la pena escuchar y la gente pagaría a montones, pero no sabía si lo decía porque era su hija y no quería que me sintiera triste por no tocar bien o porque era cierto._

 _Además Sarah me había dicho que regularmente, o sea siempre, en la Plaza de Miami había muchos artista que demostraban sus talentos por las noches, aunque en el día también, entonces yo sería un artista callejero por la noche y una camarera por el día. Y así podría ganar mucho dinero y podría dejar de comer tostadas en todas las comidas de día por un tiempo_

 **Fin de FlASHBACK**

Al día siguiente día me encontré en la plaza en la noche presentando la pieza que le había dedicado a Ang, antes de irme de Forks y maravillosamente conseguí mucho dinero y puede comer muchas cosas variables, entre eso pasta y arroz. Mi barriga había gritado em¡Por fin!/em por haber comido algo diferente

Después desde ese momento me presentaba casi todos los días y todos me llamaba la violinista de la noche. Claro, como casi siempre iba, me hice amigas de casi todos los artistas de la plaza, pero el más importante para mi era el bailarín de allí, Garrett

Garrett, me había contado todo de su vida sin omitir nada y yo también lo hice, aunque sin omitir la parte de la violación, pero le dije que me había escapado y todo. Él hasta me ofreció a que me quedara a vivir con él, pero me negué, no quería ser una carga para él.

También conocí al malabarista Benjamín y al mago Peter, me han conocido un poco, pero no tanto como a Garrett. Y increíblemente pues no sentía pánico como con los demás hombres, aunque hubo momento que si tuve pánico o nerviosismos con ellos, pero fue el primer día que me saludaron

Y bueno, así ha ido mi dos meses aquí... muchas cosas buenas, pero también algunas cosas malas

Hoy me volvería a presentarme en la noche y hoy tocaría la pieza muy amada de mi abuelita Marie Swan que me enseñó a tocar y que yo tanto me empeñé en aprendar para luego mostrarsela a mi padre. Esa fue mi primera pieza por tocar, aunque me llevo algunos mese, pero lo logré y se la toque con mucho orgullo

Presentía que hoy iba a pasar algo, pero no estaba muy segura de que sería, a lo mejor era parnoia mía.

Mientras atendía aquí escuché un llanto de un niño y me acerque al dulce bebé de algunos meses que lloraba. Y luego me di cuenta que era porque se le había caído el chupón y los papá no se habían dado cuenta

-Oye, hombrecito, ¿porque lloras? -le pregunté al bebé y esté dejó de llorar para mirarme

Le sonreí y agarré el chupón

-¿Lo quieres? -le pregunté con una sonrisa y este soltó una risita muy bonita

Los padres me miraron con mucha alegría y yo le dí el chupón al bebé.

-Gracias -me dijo la madre-. Hemos tratado todo lo posible para que dejaran de llorar -me agradeció

Y yo me encogí de hombres

-No se preocupe se le ha caído el chupón, eso es todo -le aseguré

Luego de allí terminé de ordenar las siguientes mesas y luego me fui a mi casa a alistarme para mi gran presentación de hoy en la plaza

Llegué a mi cuarto si no antes saludar a la señora Sarah.

Ella era una señora de cómo unos 50 años, pero era muy amable y a veces me daba galletas chocolates. Algunas veces ella también venía a mis presentaciones a la plaza y, aunque le peleara, ella me paga dinero también por cada presentación, algo que a mí no me gustaba mucho

Toqué su puerta y ella salió con una sonrisa .

-Hola querida -me saludó-. Hoy he ido a salir un poco y he visto algo muy bonito para tí -me dijo con una sonrisa y desapareció un momento

Me quedé un rato parada aquí y luego ella llegó con una cajita de terciopelo en la mano

-No, no -rápidamente me negué debió habermelo comprado eso, no tiene que gastar dinero en mí

Ella negó con la cabeza

-No me importa y aceptaras mi regalo si o si -me riñó-. Además no gasté mucho -me aseguró

Me dió el caja y la abrí para encontrarme con una pulsera hermosa de plata con un corazón hermoso de cristal. Era demasiado hermoso y por su aspecto demasiado caro

-No puedo aceptar esto -le dije-. Se ve muy caro

Ella rió un poco

-Caro, caro, todo ahora es caro, además esté me lo regalaron en la joyería -me aseguró-. Y si no lo aceptas te juro que llorare, pequeña -puso una cara demasiado triste para que me pudiera negarme

Suspiré derrotada

-De acuerdo, lo acepto -me rendí-. Eres una manipuladora

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

-No importa, además debería irte alistando para tu presentación -me recordó-. Ah, y toma -me dio un tarro de galletas de chocolate

Sonreí y le bese la mejilla

-Como te adoro -dije con mucho amor

Ella alzó una ceja

-A mí o al tarro de galleta?

Fingí pensarlo

-Creo que a las galletas -mentí-. Mentirá.. te adoro más a ti abuelita Sarah -le dije con su sobre nombre/p

Ella era como una abuela para mí, al igual que yo era como una nieta para ella

Me despedí de ella y subía a mi cuarto alistarme mientras comía algunas de mis galletas.

Busqué entre la poca ropa que tenía, pero no había nada bonito,así que me tocó ponerme unos de los vestido que me había dado Sarah,de sus hijas ya grandes, que por cierto eran bonitas. Me puse un vestido blanco corto con unos tenis blanco y de moño me hice una coleta alta con unos zarcillos, regalo de cara, de plata

Me miré en el espejo y me veí perfect y presentable.

-Lista -y agarré otra galleta de chocolate

Agarre mi instrumento y me fuí

Ya en el bus miré con tranquilidad hasta llegar a la plaza

Miami no era nada comparado con Forks, porque había sol, obviamente, pero la gente no era chismosa y los chismes no volaban como pájaros. La gente de aquí era amable, cariñosa, además de comprensible y eso me gustaba. Además aquí nadie me reconocían como la hija de la drogadicta  
Me baje del bus y mira a mi alrededor

La plaza de Miami era hermosa, había varias tiendas lado y lado donde muchas familias y personas normalmente compraba. Y eso hacía que los artista callejeros, incluyéndome a mí, tuviéramos buenas ganancias

Me puse al frente la fuente enorme, donde normalmente tocaba y donde la gente siempre miraba.

Al instante al llegar me saludo un contento Garrett junto con Benjamín.

-Hola, violinista -me saludo Garrete con mi sobre nombre

Él me decía así de cariño al igual que yo le decía bailarín de pop

-Hola, bailarín de pop -lo abrace y también a Benjamín-. Hola, malabarista

-Hola, violinista -sonrió

Me puse a sacar mi violín y lo empecé afinar

-¿Y eso Garrett? Tienes una sonrisa de tonto pegado en la cara -bromeé y Benjamín se rió

Garrett suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco

-Hoy vendrá Katie a conocerte -me dijo

Y yo sonreí con alegría

Katie era la novia de Garrett. Él siempre me hablaba de ella con una cara de bobo enamorado. Y yo me burlaba mucho de él por eso. Hablaba de ella con un amor intenso que se le notaba en los ojos cada vez que decía su nombre o lo que hacía con ella

Ah,así que vendrá la chica que tiene domado al bailarín -me burlé un poco-. Debe ser una chica muy ruda, para domar al Gran Garett -me reí de lo último al igual que Benjamín

Garrett soltó una risita entre diente

-Pues vaya que es ruda, pero tiene una dulzura muy buena y ella es una chica amable -admitió-. Además, ¿qué tocaras hoy? -me preguntó curioso

-Albinoni de Adagio in G Minor -respondí una hermosa canción que es muy importante para mí desde cuando era pequeña

 **(Nt:Aquí está el enlace para que la escuche** **watch?v=nDl6dRonrnQ** **)**

Seguí afinando mi instrumento y los dos chicos se fueron a su dos puesto de trabajo.

Ya lista puse mi estuche abierto al frente de mí para que pusiera dinero y empecé a tocar.

Miraba al frente mientras tocaba la dulce pieza, era un poco triste, pero me encantaba tocarla. Pasaba el arco sobre las dulce cuerdas de mi violín con una suavidad y lentitud que hacía que la pieza fuera emocionante. Me movía al ritmo lento y de la peza

Cerré los ojos y empecé a recordar de cómo tanto me había esforzado para tocar esta pieza a mi padre. Ese mismo día de su cumpleaños

 **FLASHBACK**

 _Tenía 6 años, pero en ese momento mi padre todavía no estaba muerto._

 _Hoy era su cumpleaños y como regalo le iba tocar la pieza que tanto le gustaba oír junto mi abuelita_

 _-¿Qué me regalaras, mi bellita? -me preguntó mientras yo lo llevaba a la sala de música donde mi abuela tocaba_

 _Sonreí_

 _-Es una sopresa, papi -le dije-. Así que esperate_

 _Él sonrío y seguimos caminando hasta llegar al salón_

 _Lo senté en una de la sillas de allí y yo me puse al frente él con mis partituras con la pieza de Albinoni y mi violín en posición para tocar_

 _Cerré los ojitos y empecé a tocar. Miré la partituras mientras le tocaba la pieza y al parecer le estaba gustando y yo sonreí orgullosa porque le gustara al terminar me acerqué a él_

 _-Papi, ¿te gustó? -le pregunté nerviosa_

 _Y soltó algunas lágrimas_

 _-Papi, no llores -le estés triste_

 _Él sonrió_

 _-No lloro de tristeza, mi bellita -me dijo-. Lloro de felicidad. Y sí, me gusto mucho lo que me tocaste mi hermosa_

 _Me abrazó y me dio un besito en la mejilla_

 _-Feliz cumpleaños papi -le susurré en el oído_

 **Fin de Flashback**

Solté un poco de lágrimas pero seguí tocando al terminar recibí muchos aplausos como siempre y yo sonreí un poco y miré a mi alrededor y luego lo ví a él.

Era hermoso. Era grande como un oso, pero no me asusté para nada al verlo. Tenía los ojos verdes esmeraldas demasiados atractivos para su bien y su cabello rubio de una manera hermosa alborotada echa pichos, era un cabello rebelde que lo hacía ver muy guapo. Era musculoso, no exagerado, pero lo justo para hacerlo ver como un modelo de revista. Llevaba una camisa blanca que le quedaba pegada mostrando su barras de abdominales junto con una chaqueta de cuero y unos Jeans de muerte que lo hacían verse irresistible

Y luego nuestros ojos conectaron y no sé qué pasó, pero me sonrojé y él sonrion con un sonrisa sexi y divertida  
¿Quién era el chico de ojos verdes? ¿Cómo hizo para hacerme sonrojar con solo mirarme?

 ** _l*************************************************************************************_**

 ** _Lo siento si tarde en actualizar y espero que lo hayan disfrutado porque yo si que lo hice_**

 ** _Espero que quiera que siga actualizando y tenga muchos reviews y seguidores demás/strong/p_**  
 ** _ATT:Bearbelly ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤_**  
 ** _***Dejen reviews***_**


	7. Chapter 6

**Bueno, aquí les dejo el cap 6**

 ***** Dejen opiniones *****

 *** Cap 6 ***

.

.

.

Emmett Pov

Nos encerramos viendo el arte de un museo y tu estabas aburrido. Se suponía que teníamos que hacer un recorrido por las calles, cafeterías, zoológico, lo que fuero, pero no. No escontrabamos en un puto museo viendo las pinturas realmente aburridas con gente más vieja que la madre de mi madre y la chica desnuda también, y dejenme decirles que eso los cuerpos desnudos en las pinturas no era sexis para mis gustos.

Además de que la gente no nos deja mirar o tomar foto. Las chicas, bueno, chicas, me miraban y respondían, pero igual estaba aburrido. Aburrido, aburrido, aburrido, pero tan aburrido que creí que me iba a desmayar o morir del aburrimiento

Ahora me interesa viendo una pintura.

 _Agh, pero que aburrimiento ...,_ pensé.

Visualicé a mi hermana y me le acerqué

-Duende, se puede saber porque estamos viendo gente desnuda y no está buscando un post en un parque de diversiones divirtiendonos? -le preguntó mientras ella veía una pintura de una hombre desnudo

Ella suspiró

-Bueno, mamá quizo venir aquí primero -respondió facilmente-. Además pues es entretenido en las pinturas hermosas como estas -señalo la pintura que estaba viendo

Hice una mueca de asco

-¿Viendo tipos desnudo en pinturas? -dije con asco para luego poner una sonrisa picarona-. Yo no sabía que te encantaría ver a hombres tan feos desnudos ... ¿eh? Yo que pensaba que te gustaban los hombres hermosos con una polla hermosa, firme, sexi y grande, no me gusta, y mi carcajeé cuando me di cuenta del sonrojo de mi hermanita duende

Me dió un manotazo que no me dolió ni pizca

-¡No sea tonto! ¡Significa que lo está viendo, no me encantan los hombres con el pene tan horrible como este, que está pasando por el cuarto y que está pasando por una gran vergüenza causaba a mí más risa

También a Eddie que se tapa la boca para no soldar tremenda carcajada y mis padres la miraba con una cara de desaprobación, aunque en los ojos se notaba que se estaban riendo muy bien por dentro

Mi hermana me fulminó con la mirada

-Todo esto es tú culpa -me acusó y tú puse cara de inocente

-¿Yo? Pero tu fuiste la que lo gritó a los cuatro vientos, no es mi culpa, yo defendí y ella sabía que tenía que hacer eso, enojara más y se pusiera más roja

Se fue

Ya me imagino que saldrá humo por el oído como las comiquitas

 _Bueno, al menos me reí un rato,_ pensé mientras me acercaba a Eddie.

Eté estaba rojo, rojito, rojo de la risa que estaba conteniendo

-Eddie, creo que no está respirando -bromeé-. Riete, no hace nada

Y ya empezó a escribir, carcajearse hasta más no poder y mis padres solo, con la cabeza levantando la nariz y volviendo la vista a la pintura de la luna que estaban allí, aquí en este museo había todas las clases de pinturas de cada país, resumido este era el museo más pretigioso de Miami, al que la gente asistía mucho y paga. Dinero que yo estaba pensado que era un malgasto, que estaba en un museo, que no era nada entretenido, al menos para mí

-Bueno, creo que eso fue todo -suspiró Eddie cuando dejó de reír

Le palmeé la espalda

-Hermanito, ¿se puede esperar un dulce amigo de que nos vayamos de aquí? -le supliqué y alá una ceja divertida

Pareció pensarselo

-Creo que no -admitió-. Ya que mi madre no puede dejar este museo hasta que se canse o cree que es la hora de irnos

Suspiré frustrado

-Me tocara hablar con ella. No puedo soportar seguir mirando hombres, mujeres, desnudos en una pintura, sino que eso no entretiene.

Él se encogió de hombros y yo me fui a acercar a mi madre

-Mamá de mi dulce alma que tanto amo, quiero y adora, ¿preguntarte o mejor suplicarte? -preguntó con cara de borregito degoyado

Mi papá puso los ojos en blanco ante lo que había dicho y mi cara. Mi madre solo suspiró y me miró con su sonrisa tan dulce y amable

-¿Qué quieres ahora mi dulce, Em? -me preguntó muy dulce

Suspirar

-Podemos irnos ya de aquí? -le pregunté o más bien supliqué-. Me estoy aburriendo con las pinturas, cosas y cosas que son todas viejas. Además de que veo aquí demasiadas pinturas con gente desnudas -dije con asco-. Si quieres tener personas para hombres desnudos, no te preocupes, Para eso existe el porno y mi padre para complacerte con las muelas con una sonrisa picara

Ella se sonrojó y mi padre se rió, aunque también estaba sonrojado

-¡Emmett! -me regaño, pero sabía que ya estaba lo imaginando-. No digas eso

Puse los ojos en blanco

-Pero mamá es la verdad, y tú me dijiste que no tengo que mentir -le recordé-. Además, de seguro que te lo está pensado. Ver a mi padre desnudo, ¡pero que pervertida eres! -le regañé en broma.

Mi papá se volvió a reír y mi madre me di un golpe en el borde con el puño

-Auch -fingí dolor y ella sonrió

Papá solo con la cabeza con una sonrisa divertida

-De acuerdo, ns vamos a nombrar a mi madre y yo casi saltar a la alegría y empiezo a bailar en mi mismo momento, pero no quizo bailar aquí, al menos no ahorita

Sonreí feliz y nos preparamos todos para irnos, sobe todo yo

Salimos del muso y de repnete salio esa volada de putos paparazzi

-Ya estaba parando para no molestar -escuché decir que Eddie y él tenía toda la razón

Suspiramos todos con fastidio y nos apuramos a subir a la limo

-¿Porqué es que los paparazzis nos encontraron tan rápido? -preguntó mi madre en voz alta

Tú y yo acordé de las chicas y de las personas que nos sentamos tomando fotos

-A lo mejor porque algunas personas del museo no reconocieron y montaron fotos en las redes sociales - respondieron a la pregunta de mi madre

Ella asintió coincidiendo conmigo al igual que todos.

 ** _A_ lices POV**

Umph, los paparazzi tenía que venir a joder nuestro tour familiar, pero eso yo no lo iba a permitir. Nadie nos pararía nuestra diversión que íbamos a tener, aunque debo de admitir que ir al museo no fue nada divertido para mí. Debo decirle a Emmett mucha gracias por convencer a mi madre de irnos.

Ya estábamos planeando adonde ir ahora

-Yo creo que debemos ir a una cafetería primero -sugirió mi papá-. Mi barriga gruñe por comida

Emmmett coincidió con él

-Uffs, yo también tengo hambre. Mamá vamos a una cafetería, creo que comería lo que fuera -suplico y mi madre asintió

Pensándolo bien yo también tenía hambre y cre que me comería hasta un camión.

Mi mamá le dijo al chofer que nos llevara a la cafetería más conocida y que cocinara rico, por supuesto. Después de eso todos nos quedamos en un silencio haciendo algo. Mi padre estaba en el teléfono, mi madre miraba hacia la ventanilla, al lado de mi padre estaba Emmett el cual estaba jugando en su télefono y Edward estaba leyendo un libro.

Pongo los ojos en blanco, _Edward y sus libros,_ pensé.

Y yo me encontraba viendo una revista de moda. Segumente aquí Miami había tiendas de moda increíble y yo esperaba ansiosa por poder visitar todas esa tiendas hoy, pero sabía que eso sería mañana, ya que hoy era el tour familiar y no daría tiempos para mis compras

Suspiré. Todavía faltaba mucho para que fuera mañana.

Ya casi llegamos a la cafetería y creo que mi barriga más se impacientaba por comer comida, pero, oye, no me pueden culpar, ya que no hemos comido, además del desayuno, ni un bocado desde que salimos de casa. Cuando por fin llegamos todos salimos de la limo apuradamente por si había paparazzi para que no nos vieran.

Entramos y todos se nos quedaron viendo. Dio un poco de miedo, ya que todos estaban hablando, pero al nosotros entra todos se callaron. Nosotros no le paramos y no fuimos a sentar, al ato la gente volvió a hablar y al instante llego una mesera a nuestro mesa a ordenar nuestra comida

Todo mira el menú para ver que ordenar y usted no tiene fácil elegir, todo se veía y escucha bien como para comer. Era difícil elegir. Al alzar la vista del menú para decir que era pedir que nuestra camarera era nada más y nada que una chica rubia con cuerpo de muñeca que no paraba de mirar a los hombres Cullen

Pongo los ojos en blanco. _¡Es que en este mundo no había más mujeres que no fueran rubias y no estuvieran todas falsa!_ , pensé y luego suspiré.

En realidad ningunos de los hombres Cullen le paraba bola, ya que está muy concentrado en que pedir

-Yo quiero unas alitas de pollo frito con salsa especial y un jugo fresco de nesti -pidó mi madre a la camarera y está anotó en su libretida

Al menos no se queda petrificada como las dem's, pensé

-Y tú quieres un asno especial con un jugo de naranja

Mis hermanos pidieron sus órdenes y la camarera por fin sí

-Al fin, pensé que nunca se iría -murmuré y Emmett soltó una sonrisa picara muy tipaca de él

-Aww, hermanita duende porque quería que se iría? -preguntó-. A mí me pareció muy simpatica

Edward y yo pusimos los ojos en blanco al mismo tiempo

-Simpatica para cojer ser -murmuró Eddie para que solo oyeramos tres veces, pero al parecer nuestro padres escucharon

-Chicos .. -nos regaño a los tres

Emmett alzó la mano en modo de rendición

-Yo no dije nada, solo dijiste que la chica era simpatica -se defendió-. Al que tienes que regañar aquí es a este para -nos señaló a mí ya Edward

-Qué delator -susurró Edward

Y yo solo negué con la cabeza

Cuando la camarera llegó a la comida en mi mente, empecé a cantar la canción de aleluya y todos empezamos a tener un pedido de nuestra canción en el que dos y en el primero en terminar, como siempre. Nos tuv que esperar y luego pedimos unas tortas para llevar y mi mamá pidió la receta para cocinarla.

Íbamos a la limosina y ya estábamos listos para ir a la próxima cosa del tour, los parques temáticos, emmett y edward, incluso mis padres y yo. Cuando por fin llegamos a los esquemas temáticos, ya hemos llegado al primero en formar la fila de la montaña rusa.

. *********************************** Tres hora después *********** ********************************

Ya nos habíamos montamos en todas las atracciones y nos habíamos ganado muchos premios y ya era de noche y como cierre de nuestra noche iríamos a la plaza a pasear por allí, aunque la mamá nos dijo que había llegado el artista callejero.

 ** _Emmett Pov_**

Ya se había acabado la diversión y las atracciones del parque, así que planeamos otro lugar para ir como la finalidad del recorrido familiar de hoy.

Nuestra madre nos había dicho que ahora nos iríamos a la plaza a pasear para ver a los artistas que se estaba allí

-¿Estamos cerca? -pregunté mientras miraba o la ventana de la limo

Mi padre fue respondedor

-Sip, casi conseguido mientras tanto esperen -nos dijo

 **Treinta minutos después ...**

-Alice, no -me quejé-. No hay ningún centro comercial mañana. Mañana descansaremos y tú dormirás hasta tarde, así que no

Ella me hizo un puchero, pero yo me negué a verla sabiendo que me convencía si la veía

Alice suspiró y yo también

-Ya llegamos muchachos -nos informa mamá

Todos emocionados bajamos de la limo.

Era hermoso. Había bastante personas viendo cada show de los artistas callejeros y la noche era hermosa

-Comenzemos a mi papá

Una hora después ...

-Fue demasiado hermoso -dijo Alice y yo asentí conforme

Íbamos a ver a un mago cuando dos chicas rubias se acercaron. Eran sexis, todas las modelos y las fotos de ellas estaban como para comerselas

-Hola, Carlisle -saludaron las dos con una sonrisa enorme

Y todos, excepto mi padre se asombraron de esas dos chicas

-Hola chicas -la saludo él

Fruncí el ceño confundido, ¿se conocían?

-Papá, ¿quienes son ellas? -le preguntó muy curiosa Alice

Todos esperamos su respuesta

-Ah, ella son hijas de mi amigo Eleazar y su esposa Carmen -nos explicó-. Ella es Tayan -señaló la rubia con los ojos ámbar -. Y ella es Rosalie -señaló a la chica sexi que estaba como para comersela.

-Ah...-soltamos todos al mismo tiempo y luegos nos reímos

Y Rosalie y Tanyan sonrieron

-Ah, chicas, ellos son mi familia -nos presentó mi papá-. Está es mi esposa y mis tres hijos, Edward, Alice y Emmett -nos señaló a cada uno

Ella asintieron

-Mucho gusto -saludó Rosalie y me miró a mí de arriba a bajo

 _Ya cayo en mi encanto...,_ pensé

Sonreí con mis hoyuelos cuando me miró y al parecer eso le encantó aún más porque sonrió con una sonrisa sexual.

-¿Cómo está tu padre? -le preguntó Esme a Tayan

-Muy bien, al igual que mi madre. Nos hemos mudado aquí hace tres meses -le respondió-. Papá tuvo un problema con un restaurante y nos tuvimos que quedar aquí

Sip, Elearzar era el dueño de los restaurantes más importantes que había en el mundo. Al igual que Carmen Denalie era la mejor diseñadora de ropa del mundo. Alice estaba obsesionada con esa diseadora, pero al parecer las hijas de ella, que acaba de conocer, no tanto y no se porque

-Hum...-murmuró Alice-. ¿Así que tu madre es la diseñadora de ropa más prestigiada? -le preguntó Alice

Ella asintieron

-Guao, debe ser la cosas más chevere del mundo -susurró Alice

En serió a Alice no le agradaban estas chicas porque sino fuera saludado y hablado con amabilidad y con su energía de siempre.

Suspiré.

Alice se puso hablar con Edward y luego mis padre se entraron en una conversación Tayan para hablar de Carmen y de Elearzar. Entonces, eso me dejaba a mí sólo en silencio con Rosalie que se acercó a mí

-Bueno, Emmett... ¿de dónde venía? -ella me preguntó

-Pues de Chicago -le respondí-. ¿Y tú?

-De Londres

Sonreí

-El país de las chicas más bellas -traté de coquetearel y funcion´porque ella me miró con una sonrisa sexual

-Y Chicago es el país de los hombres más guapos -coincidió con una sonrisa

Me encogí de hombres

-Estoy de acuerdo con eso -le susurré en el oído y ella se estremeció de placer

 _La atrapé... ,_ pensé

Tenía tiempo que no echaba un polvo y tenía la oportunidad de tener uno hoy en mañana al menos

-Oye quieres ir... -no terminó de decir algo porque sonó un sonido sumamente hermosos y todos callamos nuestras conversació paraseguir escuchando

Alice enterrada en el sonido camino a quién le gusta esa pieza tan hermoso y todos los seguimos.

Vimos una multitud rodeada viendo a alguien o algo, pero de seguro era la persona que estaba tocando. Yo fui uno de los primeros que me moví entre la gente para ver la persona que tocaba la maravillosa pieza y cuando llegué al frente me encontré con el ángel más bello

Una chica con un vestido corto con tenis y una coleta alta de cabello y con un cuerpo de escándalo que no se comparaba con el cuerpo de Rosalie y que que Rosalie se parecía a una modelo, imaginense. Ella toca su violín con los ojos cerrados, ¡CON LOS OJOS CERRADOS! sin ninguna pieza y parecía estar metida en la pieza

Me quede embobado con esa hermosura de mujer que tenía al frente mío, no podía ni hablar de lo impresionado que estaba. Y sentí que mi corazón latía un millón por hora y cuando ví una vez de su sonrisa creí el cielo ...

La pieza era suave y ella la tocaba con una suavidad, pero con una rudeza para que se escuchara más fuerte y que la escuchara todo la plaza. La pieza era tan hermosa como ella ...

 **Edward Pov**

Rosalie ... era un nombre hermoso, ella era sexi, hermosa como una rosa. Pero al parecer estaba encantada con mi hermano emmett, aunque yo sabía que emmett solo la quería coger y yo no quería que eso sucediera, que la dañara. Me sentía muy protector hacia ella

Estaba hablando con una Alice muy molesta

-No me digas muy bien que ella-. No sé, pero esas dos me dan mala espina.

Fruncí el ceño

-Alice .. apenas las conoces -le dije- No puedes juzgarlas, no más

Ella me miró con los ojos entrecerrados

-¿Por qué ...? -empezó a decir-. No me digas que me gusten las chicas de esas -susurró horrorizada

Sentí que me sonrojaba un poco.

-¿Tal vez ...? -sonó como más como una pregunta que una confirmación

Ella pelo los ojos

-No, por dios ... ¿quién de las dos? -preguntó curiosa

Me rasque la parte atrás de mi cabeza nerviosa

-Hum ... es ... -no puedo decir su nombre-. Es ... -no puede terminar hablar ya que escuché un sonido de un violín a lo lejo y me llamó mucho la atención al igual que Alice

Suspiré aliviado

-Pero que hermosa música, vamos a ver -alíceme jalo de la mano llevándonos a la vez que se encuentra ese sonido

Había una gran multitud al frente de la fuente grandísima rodeando a la persona que se encuentra tocando el hermoso instrumento y sonido. Emmett se dentro dentro de la multitud y Alice le siguio todavia agarrando mi mano guiandome. Cunado al frente me asombre de la persona que está tocando tan de sonido

Era una chica ...

 **Alice Pov**

OH POR DIOS

Emmett está embobado con esa chica que está tocando el violín y bien embobado. Y lo mejor de todo es que la chica no es rubia. ¡ALELUYA !, grité en mi mente. Por fin Emmett estaba embobado con una chica y no era rubia, además de que sabía lo que quería y quería más que una chica pasajera, sabía que era pasajero.

Lo presiento

La chica era hermosa y su atuendo era hermosa, pero le quedaba hermoso y usaba unos tenis en vez de tenis, combinando con el vestido, pero era hermosa. Además, toca algo hermoso y se ve que fue una experiencia en tocar el violín.

Cuando terminó la pieza abrió los ojos y sonrió, se notaba que era normal que varias personas lo rodearan. Todas las personas pusieron dinero en su estuche, y tú también lo hiciste, y Emmett también. Ella miró a su alrededor, como si fuera una persona y cuando se topo con la mirrad e Em, está ahí que mirandolo de arriba a abajo.

Y cuando su ojos se conectaron ella se sonrojó y Emmettle sonrió con una sonrisa sexi tan caracteristica de él.

Esto iba ser interesante ...

 **Emmett Pov**

La chica se sonrojó y tu oyó sonreí con mi sonrisa tan típica de mí.

Ella desvió los ojos de mi y también vió que sonrió

-Gracias a todos por estar a quí y colaborar conmigo

Su voz era tan dulce, dulce, tranquila y tan sexi y hermosa

Toda la gente aplaudió y silbo

Un niño pequeño, que no tenía más de tres años, se acercó a ella y le entregó una rosa

-Toma, eto e pala ti, poque eles hemosa y tocas muyyyy bonito -le dijo el peque con una sonrisa tan hermosa

Se escuchará varios "aww, que lindo" por parte de varias persona

Ella se sonrojó otra vez y sonrió al pequeño tomando la rosa

-Muchas gracias -le dijo y le dio un besito en el cachete ocasionando el nio se sonrojara como ella

Todo el mundo se rió y el niño se fue con sus padres otra vez

-¿Quieren que toque otra? -preguntó ahora muy emocionada

Todos gritamos un sí, y yo solo la observé

Se montó otra vez el violín y volvió a cerrar los ojos. Al parecer, era fácil de tocar, con sus dedos o con una parte, y eso lo hacía más emocionante y impresionante

Respiró hondo y comenzó a tocar

 **( watch?v=xwsYvBYZcx4)**

La pieza era hermosa y increiblemente espectacular. Todo el mundo observaban embobados por la música al igual que yo pero yo estaba embobado de esa chica de la chica

Cuando termino de tocar volvió a resibir aplauso y ella agradeció, pero luego tuvo que irse y yo me sentí decepcionado, ya que quería hablar con ella. Quería conocerla, y no sabía el porque. Toda las personas se estaba yendo a su casa y otras se quedaban a ver los demás show que todavía estaba por allí.

No podía pensar en nada más que en la chica violinista, el hermoso angel que me está cautivando ahora...

-Niños es hora de irnos -nos dijo mi mamá sacándome de mis pensamientos

Pestañeé varias veces y me di cuenta que todavía estaba viendo la parte donde había estado la chica

-De acuerdo, vamos -dije mientras caminábamos a la limo

Alice me miraba con una sonrisa de no sé que, ¿alegría? ¿esperanza? ¿maliciosa? No sabía

-Por cierto, y Tayan y Rosalie? -preguntó Edward

Mi madre fue la que respondió

-Se fueron, no lo notaron porque estaban viendo el show de la joven -nos explicó

Asentimos

En la limo iba en silencio navegando por mis pensamientos. ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Donde vive? ¿Será que ella estara en mi instituto? ¿Tiene novio?, esa eran mis preguntas que tenía en mi mente.

.

.

.

.

 **.*****************************************************************

 **espero q le haya gustado esté cap**

 **Prometo publicar otra muy pronto**

 *****deje reviews*****


	8. Chapter 7

**Bueno, espero que le guste este cap chicos**

 *****Dejen reviews*****

 **.**

 **.**

 ***Cap 7***

.

.

.

.

 **Bella Pov**

Llegué a mi cuarto, me quité los zapatos y me lancé a mi cama cerrando los ojos

Respiré hondo

Ese chico de ojos verdes me había cautivado y sólo nos habíamos mirados, no hablamos y ni siquiera sé su nombre, pero ¿qué hombre se interasaría de mí? Una chica joven, sin hogar que trabaja y además ni siquiera estudia. Era una chica bruta y pobre que tenía que trabajar para comer...

Suspiré y miré el reloj. Eran las once de la noche, tenía que estar durmiendo, ya que mañana tenía trabajo

Me pongo mi ropa de dormir, me quito los zarcillos y me voy a la cama a dormir

.

.

.

 **Emmett Pov**

Esa chica de ojos marrones, el ángel que creo que nuca volvería ver me tenía muy pensativo y como un bobo pensando en ella. Tenía ese vestimenta que le quedaba tan bien con su figura de ángel, su cabello largo color caboa hermosamente brillante y espectacular, su rostro, sus labios, todo de ella me había cautivado y eso que ni siquiera sabía su nombre

-Em, ¿qué te tiene tan pensativo? -preguntó Eddie mientras salíamos de la limo para entrar a la casa

Me encogo de hombros

-Nada -le respondí

No podía decirle que había estado pensando en la chica violinista, y que me había cautivado, él me diría que estaba loco, así que era mejor evitarlo. Mamá empezó a cocinar de una buena vez y los otros se fueron a sus cuartos, dejándome a mí solo en la sala.

Suspiré y me recosté en el sofá cerrando los ojos.

 _Linda, linda chica violinista..._ , pensé, _Cuál será tu nombre?_

No podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la hermosa violinista de la noche, que era tan bella como una rosa, tan preciosa. Y lo increíble era que no la veía como una chica cualquiera, la quería proteger, se veía feliz, pero cuando vi sus dulce ojos supe que ella había pasado por cosas que no debería pasar y se veía frágil y indefensa.

-¡Hijos a comer! -gritó mi madre

Pegué un brinco. Estaban tan concentrados en mis pensamientos que no me había dado cuenta que me había quedado dormido

Bostecé y abrí los ojos.

Entré al comedor y fui el primero en llegar. Luego al rato vinieron mis hermanos y mi padre para luego empezar a comer. Yo mientras comía pensaba y esa no era mi estilo, normalmente yo nunca pienso y mucho menos en una chica... La chica violinista era imposible de sacarmela de la mente, ¿cómo lograrlo?¿había una medicina?

-¿Em? -me llamo la atenció Alice

La miré

-¿Eh? -pregunté perdido-. Lo siento estaba perdido en mis pensamientos, ¿qué dijiste?

Ella sonrió

-Te estabamos preguntando si te había encantado la presentación de la chica violinista -me explico

Asentí

-Sip, fue buena, y eso que yo nunca escucho música de esa clase-admití-. Pera estuvo excelente...

 _Sobre todo la chica,_ completé en mi mente

Ella asintió

-Yo también dije lo mismo, además la chica tenía un look bonito, pero creo que le fuera favorecido unos tacones y un poco de maquillaje -admitió

Todo pusimos los rodeamos los ojos, Alice y su obseción por la moda.

Seguimos comiendo y yo permanecí en silencio, muy raro en mí y creo que mamá lo notó, pero no dijo nada.

Fui a mi cuarto y me fui a darme un baño relajante antes de dormir. Encendí la regadera y me metí a la ducha a bañarme, obviamente... Duré unos veinte minutos y después sali.

Me pongo mi ropa de dormir y me lancé a mi cama...

Me acomodé y cerré los ojos, y el último pensamiento que tuve fue de mi ángel

-Te buscaré mi hermosa violinista de la noche... -susurré y caí rendido

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente me levante como eso de las nueve o diez de la mañana y lo primero que hice fue lavarme los dientes y bajar a desayunar. Por supuesto nadie se encontraba allí, todos ya habían desayunodo, pero mi madre todavía seguí allí en el comedor apenas desayunando

-Oh, querido...aquí está tu desayuno, recién echo -y me sirvió mis panqueques con mi jugo de naranja

Sonreí

-Gracias, mamá,sigue comiendo -le ordené y ella asintió y se sentó al lado mí para empezar a desayunar

Todo estuvo en silencio y eso era raro, normalmente la enana empezaba a poner su música de chica o esas cosas, o eddie ponía su música aburrida, no había nada de ruido, era muy raro.

-Mamá, ¿donde están los chicos? -le pregunté

Ella me miró

-Pues, Alice quiso ir de compras... -puse los ojos en blanco-. Y edward salió con tu padre a buscar algo, no sé que es pero...

Se encogió de hombros.

Asentí

-Ah... Y tú, ¿saldrás? -le pregunté

Negó con la cabeza

-Nop, me quedaré hablando con Wanda por skype lo de la tienda mía, tengo muchos clientes que atender -admitó-. Aunque si vas a salir, ¿me podrías traer unas cosas? Las necesito -me explicó

Asentí.

-Claro,anotame que es lo que traeré -le dije-. Mientras tanto me iré a bañar

 **Treinta minuto después...**

Miraba las calles de Miami.. el sol estaba de lo mejor y provocaba ir a la playa a broncearse, pero no yo no tenía ganas. La lista de mi madre era interminable, había hecho hasta compras de comestible, también compré algunos libros y me imaginé que era para nosotros para el instituto. También unos bolso, lapiz, cosas para el cole.

Después de un rato llegaron los paparazzi y todo fue loco, no paraban de seguirme mientras caminaba, hasta que decidí seguir en coche, por fin me dejaron de fastidiar...

Luego fui al centro comercial y los paparazzi me embargaron en cuestion minutos, pero creo que fue peor, algunas chicas se me acercaban, me pedía una foto y yo gustoso lo aceptaba, pero en mi interior estaba más que fastidiado. Ser un Cullen a veces era difícil

Hice una parada en una heladería para comer un helado, obviamente

-Buenos días, bienvenido a la Heladería Wendy -dijo la chica que atendía mientras miraba su teléfono-. ¿Qué se le o...? -se calló al verme-. T-tú eres...

Puse los ojos en blanco

-Sip, soy Emmett Cullen quiero un helado de vasito de oreo -dije y saqué mi teléfono esperando que no me pidiera una foto

Por suerte ella sólo sirvió mi helado me sonrió, pagué y me fui pitando de allí con mi helado

Decidí ir a la plaza a caminar, aunque ese no era exactamente lo que estaba planeando.

 _No te hagas el menso, quieres ir allí a ver si consigues a la chica violinista_ , dijo una vocecita de mi cabeza y no lo podía negar, era cierto. Me monté en mi Jeep y me fui.

Tenía la gran esperanza de que la chica violinista estuviera en esa plaza, tanto era mi deseo que no podía ni pensar otra cosa que no fuera ella, anoche hasta soñe con su hermoso rostro. Me tenía loco, extaciando...me tenía aprisionado con su hermosura y yo no hacia nada.

Sonó mi télefono

-¿Hola? -atendi

-Hola, Em soy Edward. Alice pregunta si estas cerca del centro comercial -me dice.

Sonreí, asi que Edward estaba aprisionado con Alice en un centro cormercial y esta le tenía loco.

-Pues no, no estoy cerca -admiti-. Estaba comprando algo que mamá me pidio y ahora voy a pasear por allí, pero no es cerca del centro comercial -le aseguré

Suspiró.

-De acuerdo, pero hermano, ¿podrías venirme ayudar con el demonio? -me suplicó

Me reí

-Nop -solté-. Lo siento hermano, pero no te ayudaré con la duende y menos si esta vuelta loca en un centro comercial -dije entre risa.

Gimió

-Eres vil, Em, muy vil -me regañó y luego colgó

Solté una risita y negué con la cabeza para luego seguir con mi rumbo.

Cuando llegué a la plaza me decepcioné al ver que la chica violinista no se encontraba por ninguna parte, así que me senté en la fuente y miré a mi alrededor. ¿Donde estará? ¿No vendrá hoy a presentarse?. No había muchas personas y mucho menos artista callejeros.

Un chico de cabello rubio en rulado un poco musculoso, alto y con ojos azules se me acercó y se sentó al lado mío. Estaba vestido como un estilo de michael Jackson, o algo así. Se quitó el sombrero y me miró.

-Hola, Soy Garrett -se presentó-. O como todos me dicen el bailarín pop.

Le estreche la mano

-Yo soy Emmett Cullen -me presenté

Él asintió con una sonrisa

-El chico multimillonario -redujo-. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Vaya, el tipo era amigable, además que no se volvió loco al ver que yo era un Cullen. Me cayó bien.

-Pues en realidad una chica -admití y creo que me sonrojé un poco

¡Emmett Cullen sonrojándose, eso nunca se ha visto!

-Hum...con que una chica -murmuró y me miró con una sonrisa picara-. No sera que esa chica es la chica violinista de la noche? -preguntó

Ahora si me sonrojé y me puse nervioso. ¿Este hombre era su novio? ¿Su hermano? ¿Me mataría por buscar a la chica violinista?.

Me miré las manos

-¿Tal vez? -sonó más como una pregunta que una afirmación y mis voz me temblaba.

No le tenía miedo al chico, nop, porque yo lo podría acabar, sino que tenía miedo de que él fuera su novio, fuera el novio de la chica que no se me sale de la cabeza

Él se rió.

-Cálma, muchacho. Ella no es mi novia, ni mi hermana menor, aunque quisiera y la trato como una -me aseguró-. Soy un amigo de ella, como todos lo que la conocen por aquí.

Suspiré aliviado de que no fuera su novio y mi corazón se fuera partido si así fuera, pero no sabía porque.

-Entiendo...-dije con un toque de alivio.

Suspiré.

-Bueno, debo de admitir que sip, quiero ver a la chica -admití-. Pero...no sé quien es o como se llama, aunque si la quisiera conocer...

Garrett asintió.

-Bueno, te diré algo. Ella siempre toca en la noche aquí, al frente de esta fuente -me informó-. Lo único te diré de pista es que ella se llama Bella, bueno, no es su nombre completo, pero le gusta que le digan así o chica violinista como yo le digo -me explico-. Entonces, si quieres conocerla y acercarte más a ella pues ven a la presentación que hará esta noche y hablale -me dijo así de simple-. Ella es un poco tímida, pero te encantara

Me quedé asombrado po esta información.

-Y porque me dices eso a mí?A un desconocido -le pregunté curioso

Se rió.

-Sé tu nombre, no eres un desconocido -me recordó-. Además, vi como la viste cuando tocaba ayer en la noche y como ella te miraba. Eso es amor -me explicó-. Aunque todavía no lo hayan experimentado, pero cuando se conozcan van a ver que se enamoran como unos locos. Además mi pequeña Bella necesita a alguien que la cuide, pero eso si -me advirtió-. No la lastimes,¿puedes?.

Lo miré sorprendido. ¿eso era lo que pasaba? ¿Por eso no me la sacaba de mi mente? ¿Estaba enamorado de ella? Eso era una locura, apenas sé su nombre, aunque bueno, no es su nombre como tal.

-Te lo aseguro no la lastimaré -le aseguré.

Él asintió conforme con mi respuesta

-Muy bien, me parece sensacional -responde-. Ah, tendrás que venir como eso de la ocho para poder conseguirla aquí en la plaza.

Asentí

Nos despedimos y yo me fui.

¿Estoy enamorado de esa chica? ¿La amo?, pregunté a mi mismo.

No tenía respuesta, no estaba seguro.

.

.

.

 **Bella Pov**

Suspiré de alivio. Al fin había acabado el trabajo.

Aleluya.

-Isabella -me llamó la jefa

La miré

-¿Si?

-Mañana tienes el día libre -me dijo-. Has trabajado sin descanso me parece bien que te tomes mañana el día libre. Ah, y el día siguiente también y no te lo descontaré

Sonreí emocionada

-Gracias, gracias -le agradecí y la abracé

Después de allí me fui con una sonrisa de felicidad. Por fin podría dar un buen recorrido por Miami mañana...

Llegué a la casa de Sarah abrí la puerta y subí a mi departamento. Pase por la cocina y vi la rosa metida en un florero y me acordé de anoche. Uffs, no me había olvidado todavía del chico de ojos de verde, el que me hizo sonrojar cuando tenía años sin hacer eso. _Es un desconocido_ , me regañaba a mi misma.

No podía estar pensando en un desconocido, ni siquiera sabía cómo era o si era un matón, nadie sabe. _Aunque dudo que sea un matón_ , pensé. Me preparé un vaso de agua, me lo tomé y me dirigí a la ducha.

Me di un buen baño y luego me vestí presentable para mi presentación de hoy. No sabía porque, pero tenía la esperanza de que el chico de ojos verdes y cabello rubio viniera hoy a verlo... Estaba extrañamente ansiosa por ir a la plaza de una buena vez.

.

.

.

Ya en la plaza me siento en la fuente y el primero en acercase a mí es Garrett

-Hola, violinista -me saluda y me da un beso en el cachete

Sonrió

-Hola, bailarín -digo

Él sonríe

-Oye, está tarde vino un chico muy guapo buscandote -me informó

Fruncí el ceño

-¿Un chico? -pregunté incredula

Garret asinitó

-Sip, tenía los ojos verdes, cabello rubio y musculoso-me dijo con una sonrisa pícara-. Y me dijo que te estaba buscando. Al parecer tienes un pretendiente..

Me sonrojé.

-¿Ojos verde? ¿Cabello rubio?... Oh, ¿¡no me digas que era el chico de anoche!? -pregunté con cierta emoción

-Pues sip, y al parecer estás muy alegre de que haya sido él el que te estaba buscando -me miró con una gran sonrisa

Me puse como tomate y nerviosa

-Oh, no. No es eso, lo que pasa es que lo vi anoche y pues... -trate de mentir

Garett me interrumpió antes de que lograra mentirle por completo

-No me engañes violinista -me regañó-. Sé que te gusta y él siente lo mismo

Lo miró

-¿Cómo está tan seguro? -le pregunté con una ceja alzada

Se encoje de hombros

-Porque al igual que tú, pues yo y mi amada Kate nos mirábamos igual que ustedes... -me aseguró-. Con una cara de enamorados y...

-¿De tontos? -completé

Él asintió

-Pues sip, pero a ustedes falta por conocerse, apenas se gustan, pero todavía no están enamorados -me explicó

-Ahora te crees cupido del amor -murmuré burlandome de él

-Oye, que es cierto

Suspiré y pongo los ojos en blanco

-Por cierto, él vendrá hoy a verte -me informó y luego se fue

¿Vendrá a verme? Los nervios me embargaron de repente. ¿qué le diría si me ve? ¿Me le acerco y le digo "hola me gusta"? Suspiré, no debería ponerme nerviosa por un chico.

-Oye Garret ¿qué hora es? -le pregunté

Miró el reloj de mano

-Hum...son las ocho y diez -me dijo

Hum.., ya iba empezar mi show, ya la gente se estaba acercando a mi puesto mientras yo afinaba. Sin yo querer mi mirada empezó a mirar a mi alrededor y no podía mentir, era para ver si veía al chicos de ojos verdes. Pero no se encontraba por ningún lado.

Estaba un poco decepcionada queriendo que el chico estuviera aquí para verme. A lo mejor Garrett no estaba en lo cierto, él no vendría

-Buenas noches, caballeros, damas y todo el público -le salude y todos aplaudieron-. Hoy tocaré una pieza muy hermosa, pero que tiene ritmo.

 **(N/a :Ya saben, la que le tocó Bella a Ang, no es de mi autoridad la pieza que toca)**

Está era la pieza que le había tocado a Ang. Era mi favorita, ya que era suave al principio, pero luego iba subiendo y subiendo la intensidad dándole un toque mágico y pegadizo, pero a la vez suave. Y lo mejor de todo era que lo estaba haciendo con los ojos cerrados, me dirán que estaba alardeando, pero no. Cerrar los ojos mientras tocas significa que no sólo está tocando una pieza sino que está haciéndolo con pasión desde adentro y está conectada con la misma pieza, o eso era lo que decía mi Abue Marie.

Cuando terminé la pieza y abrí los ojos me encontré con unos ojos verdes. ¡Era él! ¡El chico de anoche!. Los aplausos no tardaron en escucharse y yo sólo miraba a ese chico guapo al que no había podido sacar de mi cabeza desde anoche. Era atractivo, musculoso y su vestimenta hacía que se viera extremadamente guapo.

Él sonrió cuando vió que me sonrojaba.

Su sonrisa era tan...¿sexi?.

Eso era quedarse corto.

Las personas dejaron dinero en mi estuche y luego la gente se diserso al rato al escuchar mi segunda pieza. No había despegado la mirada del chico de ojos verdes y él tampoco, así que cuando empecé a empacar mi violín el chico se acercó a mí .

-Hum.. hola -me saludo con una sonrisa

Le devolví la sonrisa

-Hola -le salude-. ¿Te gusto mi presentación? -pregunté

Él asintió

-Sip, tocas hermoso -me alagó

Me sonrojé

-Gracias...

-Emmett, mi nombre es emmett

Asentí

-Bueno, gracias Emmett -le agradezco por el cumplido

 _¡Yupi! Sé su nombre_ , celebro en mi interior.

-De nada... -intentá averiguar mi nombre

Sonrió.

-Isabella, pero me gusta que me digan Bella -respondí de una

Él sonríe

-Bella, es un buen nombre y te pega mucho -cocuerda y y me vuelvo a sonrojar

De repente nos encontramos caminando los dos y yo no pienso evitar saber más de él.

-¿Eres de aquí? -preguntó

Negué.

-No, llevo dos meses aquí -le aseguré-. En realidad vivo en Forks, pero me fui de allí -susurré

Forks, ya tenía días que no pensaba en ese pueblo y sus cosas horribles

-¿Y tú? ¿Eres de aquí? -le preguntó y él niega

-Nop, me acaba de mudar ayer -admité

Asentí, así que él era nuevo en la ciudad

-Ayer te vi tocando y fue de lo mejor, mi familia también le gusto como tocaste -me dijo él-. Eres toda una experta con ese instrumento

Sonrió sonrojada

-Pues sip, es mucho esfuerzo -admitó-. Pero no me gusta alardear -dije mirando mi estuche

Seguimos hablando y hablamos más de nosotros, reímos y hablamos de todo tipo de cosas..., fue lo mejor.

 _Una hora despues_

-Así que tienes una hermana a la que llamas duende, ¿cierto? -le pregunté con una risita

Y él asintió.

-Sip, es muy pequeña por eso la llamo duende, una duende imperactiva obsesionada con la moda -me asegura

-Debe ser un terror para ti al ir de compras con ella.

Él asintió

-Ni te lo imaginas, sufro demasiado -y hice un puchero haciéndome reír

Negué con la cabeza

-Meno mal que yo no soy amante de las compras..- _además de que no tengo suficiente dinero para comprar...,_ completó en mi mente.

Suspiró

-Ahg, y luego esta Eddie... -sigué él

Frunzo el ceño

-Eddie? -preguntó-. Y ese hombre porque tiene un nombre tan...tonto? -reí un poco más-. Lo siento, Emmett, pero tus padres se pasaron si le pusieron ese nombre, es horrible -terminé carcajeandome

Él rió

-En realida su nombre es Edward, pero eddie es su apodo que le puse yo -dijo orgullos

Y yo reí un poco más

-Te debes un trofeo -dije palmeandole su brazo-. Es un apodo estupendo... -reí más

Sonrió

-¿Cuál es tu apodo? ¿Osito? -pregunté con una sonrisita burlona

Negó

-Nop, ese es un apodo muy... tierno como para un chico tan fuerte como yo -dijo dandose un golpe en el pecho-. Mi apodo es Oso grizzley, pero si quieres dime Oso -dijo

Negué con la cabeza

-Creo que me quedo con el apodo Osito, me gusta -me quejé-. Gracias de todo modos -dije burlona

Él sonrió

-Hum.., ¿y cual puede ser mi apodo? -le pregunté-. _ **Osito**_ , ¿me puede ayudar? -remarqué la palabra Osito sólo para molestarlo un poco

Suspiró al nombrar dichoso apodo y yo sonreí más

-Pues, sería ángel -respondió al instante-. Eran tan hermosa como un ángel, te pega

Me sonrojé

-No seas exagerado, Osito -le digo.

Él niega,

-No soy exagerado, sólo digo la verdad -me aseguró

Suena su télefono

-Permiteme un segundo -dijo y contesto-. Ah, duende, si...si -dijo por télefono

Y yo sólo me dedique a mirarlo y a su télefono. Era hermoso su télefono, yo nuca había tenía uno de esos, además de que Philp y mi Renné no eran de comprarme cosas, yo tenía que trabajar para ellas y nunca le vi ciencia tener un télefono.

-No, no me secuestraron duende -le aseguró a Alice por télefono-. Aunque no me importaría si me secuestraran, sobre todo una chica en especial -me miró y yo me sonrojé al saber que hablaba de mí-. Sip, sé que es tarde, ya iré a la casa. Adiós -y colgó

Lo mire a penada

-Lo siento, ya deberías estar en casa y yo te estoy reteniendo -dije avergonzada -. Será mejor que vaya...

Dí la vuelta y empecé a caminar, pero Emmett me alcanzó

-Oye, no te vayas así -dijo-. Además, no me estás reteniendo yo he ido a casa es porque quiero seguir hablando contigo.

Me sonrojé con ese comentario

-¿Tienes auto para ir a casa? -preguntó y negué

-Nop, normalmente vengo por autobús -admití-. Yo no tengo coche.

Él asintió y sonrió.

-Bueno, te llevare a casa -me agarro de la mano y empezó a caminar arratrandome consigo

Miré nuestra mano y no pude evitar sentirme feliz y extasiada por poder sentirlo. Además, sentía una corriente, no mala, no, más bien tranquilizante y de una buena manera.

Nos paramos al frente de una limo

-¿Es tuya? -preguntó

Emmett asiente

-Sip, vamos entra -abrió la puerta invitandome a entrar.

 _¿Estas loca? ¿Y si es un violador?,_ dice una vocecita aterrada en mi cabeza.

-Oye, no creo que te debas en molestrar en llevarme, puedo agarra un bus y ir a mi departamento -le digo

Negó

-No, es tarde y no puede ir sóla a tu casa, y me sentiría más tranquilo si te dejara en la puerta de tu departamento -insistió.

Él no podría hacerme nada malo, ¿no?. Me había tratado bien por todo él camino, ¿porque no aceptar que me lleve a mi casa?. Suspiré rendida y entre a limo.

Luego el se sienta a mi lado y la limo empieza a arrancar.

-¿Donde lo llevo señor? -dice el chofer que se encontraba adelante

Emmett me miró y yo le di la dirección.

-De acuerdo -dijo el chofer y empezo a arrancar

Todo estuvo en un silencio tranquilo y sueve. Yo sólo miraba a mi alrededor, viendo como era una limosina por dentro. Nunca había estado en una, sólo la había visto en un programa que Ang veí, de limosinas y coche lujoso. Y debía decir que una limo por tendro era muy hermoso y todo lo demás

-Nunca he estado en una limo -suelto

Emmett me mira

-¿Nunca? -preguntó y yo negué-. Ni siquiera la has visto por la tv?.

Hice un gesto

-Más o menos, sólo lo vi una sola ví en programa de televisión -admití-. Pero esta es mi primera experiencia en una limosina de verdad -susurro

Él sonríe

-Bueno, has visto que no es muy emocionante, pero hay comida aquí adentro -me aseguró y saco unos dulce no se de donde -. ¿Ves? Chocolate, toma

Y yo agarra uno

-Tenía un buen tiempo sin comer dulce -admití

Sip. Renee y Philp, había evitado muchas cosas desde que me quede con ellos y una de esas era que no podía comer dulces, así yo normalmente había olvidado el sabor de los dulce, sobre todo el chocolate, aunque abue Sarah está reviviendo esos sabores con sus amadas galletas que me da de ves en cuando.

-Gracias -y comí el dulce de chocolate

Gemí

-Está muy bueno -le digo y él asiente comiendo el suyo.

Estuvimos así otro buen rato en silencio y el saco su télefono y me le quede mirando el télefono anonada.

-Vaya -susrró-. Un télfono que no tiene botenes -suelto

Y él me mira curioso y yo me tapo la boca

-Nunca has visto un télefono tactil? -pregntó curioso y a la vez incredulo

Me sonrojé. Daba pena admitir eso, pero negué igualmente

-Nop, es la primera vez que veo uno -admitó avergonzada y me miro la manos nerviosa

Él puso una mano bajo mi barbila y me hizo que lo mirara

-No te apenes, puede verlo -me tendió su télefono táctil.

Frunci el ceño

-¿En serio? -preguntó sorprendida y a la vez maravillada

Él asiente y yo lo tomo

-¿Cómo se usa? -pregunto viendo el aparato-. No tiene esos botenes que tiene los numeros y letras y es todo plano -observo-. Como haces para manejarlo?

-Con el tacto, o sea con la manos -me dice-. Mira, deslisa tu dedos por la pantalla y se mueve

Lo miré sorprendida.

-¿De verdad? -le pregunte curiosa y deslicé mi dedo por la patalla, pero no paso nada

La pantalla estaba toda negra

-No se ve nada -le digo mostrandole

-Ah, esta apagado.

 ** _Treinta minutos después_**

-Ah, es fácil, pero dificil -le dije-. Es raro que no tenga botones de todas maneras

Emmett llevaba treinta minutos enseñandome como usar el aparato eso.

-Bueno, para ti es un poco difícil -me dijo.

Suspiré y mire la foto que tenía en pantalla era muy bonita la imagen

-¿De donde es esta imagen? -le pregunte señalandole la foto

-Ah, es de un lugar de londres...

Lo miré maravillada

-Woo, yo siempre quise ir allí -admití-. Aunque también quisiera ir a París o New York

Él sonrió.

-Es muy bonito allí -me aseguró

Iba a decir algo más, pero el chofer me interrumpio

-Ya llegamos -dijo

Respiré hondo

-Bueno, ya es hora de que me vaya -dije-. Hasta pronto

Salí del coche y cuando iba a abrir la puerta de mi casa Emmett me llamó

-¿Si? -pregunté

Tenía la ventanilla del coche

-Me encanto pasar un rato contigo -admitió

Y yo me sonrojé

-Yo también -admití

-Espero verte pronto -me dijo

Asentí y rápidamente le di un besito en la mejilla

-Adiós, Osito.

Abrí la puerta de mi casa y antes de entrar completamente le di un giño a emmett.

Suspiré cuando entré en mi departamento

Me lancé a mi cama con una sonrisa boba y me pase las manos por mi labios. Había besado la mejilla de aquel chico, de Emmett.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Bueno, si dure mucho en actualizar lo siento chicos y bueno, gracias aquellas personas que han dejado su hermoso reivews. Chicos digamen que tal... creo que mañana de una buena vez publicaré el cap siguiente, pero no es seguro**

 **Bueno, espero que le haya encantado**

 **Att: Bearbelly**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hola, lo siento si tarde en publicaa4 chicos, pero me quede sin internet y además estaba escribiendo un largo capitulo y por eso hoy les traigo el cap 8. Bueno, espero que les gusten y comente y también le siga gustando mi trama porque yo estoy emocionadísima por seguir escribiendo este cap. Ah, y al respecto con el cap de Enamorado de su hermano trataré de publicar muy pronto el siguiente cap.**

 **Bueno sin más que decir Dejen reviews**

.

.

.

.

 **Emmett Pov**

Vaya, llámenme empalagoso, pero Bella es la chica de mis sueños, literalmente.

Cuando la vi sentí nervios al hablarle y eso nunca le pasa a Emmett Cullen. Yo soy un chico coqueto y todo equipado, pero con Bella me siento más que sólo un chico coqueto, soy muy tranquilo y todo. Me ha encantado escucharle reír de mis chiste o insinuaciones. La primera vez que la vi sabía que era un ángel, pero cuando empezamos a caminar y la miré de cerca…. Nada se igualaba a su belleza, era como una diosa y porque no lo crean, esa diosa me volvía loco.

Conocí pocas cosas de ella, pero aprendí lo esencial de ella. Sé que ella adora las rosas, sé que su color preferido es el morado y el azul, como el cielo, su animal favorito es el perro, adora tocar su violín y ama dibujar. No pude adivinar su edad aún, pero por su aspecto reduje que tendría mi edad o sería un año mayor que yo.

-Hermanito, por fin llegas –dice el duende mientras me siento en el sofá de la sala

Suspiro.

Si el duende no fuera llamado mientras yo hablaba tan cómodo con Bella de seguro fuera sabido su edad y que si estudiaba en el mismo instituto para poder encontrarla más seguido. Pero no, no pude descubrirlo por culpa del duende

-¿Qué te tiene tan pensativo, oso? –me preguntó y se sentó a mi lado-. Ah, y respóndeme algo, ¿con quién estaba? –preguntó curiosa

Sonreí

-Con alguien muy especial, pero tú lo arruinaste –la acusé-. Estaba muy fajado hablando y interrumpiste el momento

Ella puso los ojos en blanco

-Y bueno, ¿quién es? O, mejor dicho, ¿quién es ella? –me pregunta

No le iba a contar nada todavía de Bella, quería dejarle en suspenso. Además, se lo merecía por interrumpir mi momento con Bella y quiero mantener a Bella como un secreto para mí sólo y lo mantendría hasta que fuera necesario y así no se ahogaría por mi loca hermana.

-Pues no te lo puedo decir –mentí-. Y no te voy a decir, así que no me vayas a rogar. Te lo aviso –le dije

Ella hace un puchero, pero no la miré porque si lo hacía sabía que me convencería y terminaría contándole todo y eso no era lo que yo quería.

Alice era una manipuladora de primera y lo peor de todo siempre se salía con la suya sin importar que. La primera manipulación que hizo ella fue con papá y claro, ella en ese momento era la luz de sus ojos, aunque todavía lo sigue siendo, y ella era una niña de 5 años que todo lo que decía se tenía que cumplir.

-Mejor me voy a la cama –digo bostezando-. Nos vemos luego

Y me fui a mi cuarto sin esperar repuesta de la enana.

Cuando llegue a mi cuarto me cambie mi ropa por un piyama, que consistía en una camiseta blanca y un pantalón de dormir, y me lancé a la cama para quedarme dormido en un instante pensando solamente en Bella, la violinista que me tenía loco.

.

.

.

.

-¡Arriba, arriba! –grito Alice mientras brincaba en mi cama.

Gruñí, pero no abrí los ojos, pensaba seguir durmiendo y eso era lo que haría.

-Oso, te tienes que levantar -se quejó Alice-. ¡Hoy iremos a la playa ¡-grito emocionada

Igual no abrí mis ojos. No tenía ganas de pararme, además de que quería seguir soñando hermosamente con Bella.

-¡TE LEVANTAS EN ESTE MOMENTO O NO RESPONDO ¡-volvió a gritar más fuerte

Me tapé los oídos con la almohada, pero ni me inmuté en pararme de mi cama. Alice no me iba apararme de esta cama sin dar lucha.

-Em, cariño, levántate –dice la voz de mi madre

Abro un ojo.

-¿Por qué me molestan en mi hora de sueño? –pregunto enojado-. No saben que tengo que dormir para ser tan bello como soy.

Alice pone los ojos en blanco y se baja de mi cama.

-Hoy iremos a un día de playa, aprovechemos que papá no empieza a trabajar hasta el lunes. Tenemos que pasar tiempo familiar -dice Alice mientras sale y mi madre me mira.

Suspiro

-Báñate, baja a desayunar y luego iremos a la playa –me ordenó

Asentí y ella también se fue.

De pana que la gente no sabe que despertar a la gente a las seis de la mañana era un crimen, bueno, para mí lo es, y sobre todo si estabas soñando con cosas muy hermosas como para despertarte. Vaya, yo nunca he soñado con una chica y mucho menos pensar en ella que no sea para tener un polvo, creo que nunca me he sentido así. De una manera que creo que es loco, hasta para mí mismo, diría que me vuelvo loco en pesar en una chica que he conocido desde hace dos días y lo sé.

Pero, aunque no lo crean Emmett Cullen estaba loco por una chica. Si le dijera esto a mi familia, incluso a mis amigos creería que estoy loco o que estoy bromeando. Porque, oye, yo nunca me comprometo con una chica o incluso quiero hacer otra cosa como quiero hacer con Bella. Y Bella es diferente, se nota que no me conoce y eso me gusta, ya que puede verme sin ver mi fama por ser el hijo de Carlisle Cullen y puedo hablar de cualquier cosa.

Me he dado cuenta ayer que hay cosas que Bella no ha visto o experimentado. Ayer me quede atónito porque ella nunca había visto un teléfono táctil y ni siquiera sabía cómo usarla. Eso me hico pensar algunas cosas y sé que hay algo que hay tras ese hermoso ángel que conozco.

Salgo de la ducha, me pongo mi short de baño y una camiseta blanca con cholas de playa, y bajé a desayunar. En mi mente tenía la esperanza de poder conseguirme con Bella allí, pero sabía que eso era imposible, ella no siempre está donde yo este, aunque si eso pasa sería una gran coincidencia y gran alegría para mí.

Bajé y Eddie y toda la familia se encontraba reunida en el comedor comiendo, solo faltaba yo y mi madre.

-¡Buenos días! –dije mientras me sentaba-. ¿Qué haremos hoy? –pregunté, aunque eso ya lo sabía

Alice me miró fulminándome con la mirada

-Ya yo te lo dije –se quejó-. Iremos a la playa a tomar sol y a nadar

Asentí.

\- ¿A qué playa iremos? No puede ser una playa donde el mar sea profundo porque sino la enana se hundirá al entrar al agua –preguntó y Eddie se ríe al igual que papá

El duende me da un pechisco en el brazo.

-¡Auch! -me quejo de dolor-. ¿Por qué eso? –le pregunté

Ella puso los ojos en blanco y siguió comiendo sus tostadas

Al rato todos estábamos listo, desayunados, ordenas y preparados para el día de playa. Alice estaba alegre por ir a la playa para darse un bronceado espectacular, esas son palabras de ella. Eddie no estaba muy emocionado, pero se daría un chapuzón cuando llegáramos a la playa. Mi madre también quería darse un bronceados, además de que quería pasar un día relajante junto a la familia, al igual que papá. Y bueno, y yo pues full emociona y ansioso y era por dos razones, una porque me divertiría fastidiando a Eddie y a Alice, y dos, porque tenía la gran esperanza de conseguirme con la violinista, aunque sabía que eso era casi imposible.

Miraba por internet cuando me tope con la foto de mí y de bella cuando caminábamos por la plaza. Mierda, fue la único que pensé. Sé me había olvidado que tenía miles de paparazzi persiguiéndome y escondidos por donde diablos sea y nos estaba espiando.

 _¿Emmett Cullen tiene a una chica?,_ era lo que decía arriba de la foto. Al menos no se veía la cara de Bella solo su espalda y su estuche, pero yo era inconfundible.

No quería abrumar a Bella con mi fama y todos eso paparazzi siguiéndome, no quería que se sintiera asustada por los paparazzi y mucho menos quería que me dejara de hablar por miedo.

-¿Emmett? ¿Qué pasa? –pregunta Carlisle-. Estas pálido

Negué con la cabeza

-Nada, no es nada –le mentí y seguí vagando por las redes.

.

.

.

 **Bella Pov**

El sol entró en mi rostro y tuve que abrir los ojos.

Bostecé y me estiré. Whoo! Que bien se sentía dormir tanto y sin molestias o trabajo, pensé.

Me levanté de mi cama y me fui a cepillar los dientes para luego desayunar. Estaba muy emocionada el día de hoy, ya que iba a por fin recorrer como se debe Miami y daría un buen tour disfrutando todo lo que podría ver.

Me preparé unas tostadas y me serví un poco de jugo de naranja. Todavía tenía la ropa de dormir que era una camiseta que me quedaba grande, ya que era de mi padre. Yo siempre he reservado esta camisa al igual que mi violín, con mucho cuidado y cariño, siempre me la he puesto para dormir, ya que así siento como su compañía, aunque no estaba presente físicamente.

No tenía muy bien planeado que haría el día de hoy, pero algo se me tendría que ocurrir, aunque me perdiera sabría cómo regresar a casa.

Me aliste con unos shorts y una camiseta y mi tenis blanco que todavía estaban en buenos estados. Agarré una bolsita que tenía por ahí y metía una guía de Miami y sus lugares hermosos y un bloqueador solar para no quemar mi piel, si es que acaso iba a pasear por la playa y así no tener insolación.

Suspiré y salí de mi departamento cerrándolo con llave.

Iba bajando por las escaleras y me tope con abu que se encontraba saliendo también, y lo digo porque venía muy arreglada.

-Buenos días, mi capullo de sol –me saludo abu Sarah.

Sonreí

-Buenos días abu –le di un besito en la mejilla-. ¿A dónde va tan arreglada? ¿Va a una cita? –le pregunte moviendo mis cejas graciosamente

Ella río, pero negó con la cabeza igual.

-No, niña, ya yo no estoy para eso. Soy una señora muy anciana, aunque yo quisiera –me aseguró-. Sólo quiero pasear un rato e ir a una casa de una gran amiga mía.

Asentí

-Bueno, yo también de salida a conocer muy bien las calles de Miami y sus lugares hermoso, ya que no tuve mucho tiempo cuando llegué al principio -admití

Ella sonrió.

-Tengo una gran idea, minina –dijo ella con una gran sonrisa-. ¿Por qué yo no te enseño todo Miami? Así vamos las dos y no te pierdes –me propuso.

Negué.

-No, no puede hacer eso –le dije-. Usted tiene planes que hacer y yo no quiero molestarla.

Ella chasqueo con la lengua.

-No, no, no, usted no me molesta. Además, yo soy una anciana que conoce todo Miami como la palma de mi mana sin necesitar un mapa y te aseguro que te mostraré los lugares más hermosos de esta ciudad –me miró con suplica-. Por favor, has le a esta dulce viejita ese gran honor de mostrar algunos lugares hermoso.

La miré y tuve que aceptar. Abu Sarah era una controladora experta cuando quería y yo no me podía negar a sus suplicas o ruego, eso era casi imposible.

-De acuerdo, vamos –acepte

Ella celebro y nos fuimos.

Abu dijo que primero íbamos a ver los museos y luego iríamos algunos lugares que ella conocía. Me parecía extraordinario ir con ella, ya que ella contaba historias de cada cosa que veía en Miami o incluso sabía como era todo antes y me parecía interesante.

Mira, aquí esta el museo llamado Bella artes, este museo tiene muchos años aquí en Miami –me explicó Abu mientras veíamos cuadros de este museo público-. Aquí hay algunas cosas de mucho valor que significara mucho en Miami e incluso hay pinturas muy reconocidas por el mudo, aunque claro, no son las pinturas reales, solo son copias –se encogió de hombros.

Miré una pintura de una mujer desnuda y me pregunté que tenía esto de famoso si solo era una mujer desnuda. No tenía sentía.

-Abu, me explicarías porque algunas pinturas de personas desnudas son famosas? –le pregunté-. Es que no entiendo

Ella sonrío

-Bueno, La evolución histórica del desnudo artístico transcurre en paralelo a la historia del arte en general,-me empezó a explicar- salvo pequeñas particularidades derivadas de la distinta aceptación de la desnudez por parte de las diversas sociedades y culturas que se han sucedido en el mundo a lo largo del tiempo. El desnudo es un género artístico que consiste en la representación en diversos medios artísticos (pintura, escultura o, más recientemente, cine y fotografía) del cuerpo humano desnudo. Es considerado una de las clasificaciones académicas de las obras de arte. La desnudez en el arte ha reflejado por lo general los estándares sociales para la estética y la moralidad de la época en que se realizó la obra. Muchas culturas toleran la desnudez en el arte en mayor medida que la desnudez en la vida real, con diferentes parámetros sobre qué es aceptable: por ejemplo, aun en un museo en el cual se muestran obras con desnudos, en general no se acepta la desnudez del visitante. Como género, el desnudo resulta un tema complejo de abordar por sus múltiples variantes, tanto formales como estéticas e iconográficas, y hay historiadores del arte que lo consideran el tema más importante de la historia del arte occidental.

La miré sorprendida

-Woo -murmuro-. ¿Y cómo sabes eso? –le pregunté muy curiosa

Ella se encogió de hombros

-Estudie tanto que todo lo que aprendía en mis estudios quedo grabado en mi menta que ahora es tan vieja -me explico con una sonrisa-. Además, soy muy inteligente –dijo con una voz burlona

Reí un poco

-Tienes toda la razón –le aseguré

Seguimos con nuestro tour por el museo. Me pareció excelente conocer algunas cosas que Abu Sarah me explicaba con muchos detalles y ella muy gustosa me lo decía. Ya cuando terminamos decidimos ir a caminar por las calles. Y empezamos con las preguntas entre nosotras

-Bueno, minina. Nunca he sabido tu edad, pero eso no importa mucho, aunque tengo un poco de curiosidad -me dijo un poco avergonzada-. Y quisiera saber más de ti, si eso quieres, claro.

Trague saliva. No me sentía muy bien hablando sobre mí y mis cosas personales con las personas, pero tenía que contárselo a abu, ya que ella me a tratado como una nieta y eso me ha gusta y siento que se lo debo, pero no sé como reaccionaría y no quería perder a la única persona que adora y con la que me había encariñado tanto.

Me mordía el labio nervioso.

-Bueno, te voy a contar todo de mí, pero necesita que me prometas que no sentirá lastima o pena por mí. Y de que no se lo contaras a nadie e intentaras de tomártelo bien –le dije

Ella asintió.

-Lo prometo, pero creo que deberíamos entrar a una cafetería para comer algo mientras hablamos algo.

Asentí de acuerdo con ella.

Me sentía muy nerviosa, pero tan nerviosa que no objete que ella invitara y pagara todo. Sólo pensaba en como contarle todo sin que sintiera lastima por mía, pero no había moda. Además, quería contárselo a alguien para que me entendiera bien y supiera como me siento y por todo lo que he pasado.

-De acuerdo, toma –me dio el menú para que eligiera algo

Lo agarré y ordené lo primero que vi

-Una taza de chocolate caliente con… un sándwich de queso tostado –le dije a la mesera y ella anotó en su libretita.

Abu se demoró un poco más que yo en elegir.

-Yo quiero una taza de té con unas galletas de vainilla –ordeno y la mesara lo anoto y se fue

Abu me miró y suspiré. Ya era tiempo para contar

-Bueno, abu. Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, hija de Charlie Swan y Reneé Wilians –empecé a decir-. Tengo dieciséis años y nací en… creo que, en Phoenix, no me acuerdo –admití-. Mis padres se divorciaron y mi padre quedo con mi custodia desde que nacía, ya que mi madre no me quería desde que supo que estaba embarazada, más bien mi padre tuvo que pagarle una gran cantidad de dinero para que ella no abortara –Abu jadeo-. Cuando por fin nací mi padre me llevó muy lejos, no recuerdo en donde específicamente porque no me acuerdo, pero bueno, viví con mi padre hasta los seis, ya que él murió

Abu agarro mi mana en forma de consuelo.

-Y cómo el murió tuve la obligación de ir con mi madre, pero yo no quería, ni siquiera la conocía. Nunca la había visto en persona y yo nunca tuve un gran afán por conocerla porque papá me había dicho que ella no me quería mucho porque a ella no le gustaban los niños –hice una mueca-. Me acuerdo perfectamente el día que llegué a Forks y vi a mi madre

 _Flashback_

 _No estaba muy ansiosa por conocer a mi mami, ya que yo nunca había tenido ta atención de eso. Pero algunas personas extrañas me habían dicho que tendría que ir con ella porque no había nadie que me reclamara y la única que quedaba como pariente mío era ella, mi madre_

 _Estaba esperando a que llegara mi madre con un señor vestido todo de negro al lado mío y yo lo miraba con mucha curiosidad. ¿A caso él no sabía que había más ropa colorida que la que tenía puesta?, me preguntaba_

 _-¿Cuándo vendrá mi mami? –le pregunté al hombre_

 _Él me miró y se encogió de hombros_

 _-No lo sabemos niña –admitió-. De seguro vendrá muy pronto –miró su reloj que tenía en la mano_

 _Asentí y esperaba muy ansiosa._

 _Aunque no lo admitiera estaba muy nervioso y emocionada por conocer a mi mamá. Quería saber que era tener una madre, según algunos niños de mi antiguo colegio me había dicho que tener una madre era de lo mejor, ya que ella te cuidaba mucho, te mimaba y te leí un cuento antes de dormir, al igual que hacia mi papi._

 _Al rato vino una mujer acercándose a nosotros y venía vestida un poco… feo, pero no le paré sólo sonreí a la mujer, porque tenía la gran impresión que está era mi nueva mamá._

 _-Hola, Soy Renee, la mamá de Isabella –me miró con una sonrisa amable_

 _Fin de Flashback_

-A mis seis años yo pensaba que mi madre sería cariñosa y amable, pero me equivoqué—suspiré-. Mi infancia con mi padre fue la mejor de todas, aunque no la recuerdo, pero los años que pasé con Reneé y su esposo, o sea mi padrastro, fuero de infierno. Renee era una drogadicta y Philp pues era un borracho, eran los peores –le aseguré-. Admito que fui toda una sirvienta para ellos desde pequeña. Lavaba, limpiaba, arreglaba todo, y cuando tuve la suficiente experiencia empecé a cocinarles. Todo eso lo aprendí a golpes, me daba miedo hacer las cosas mal por miedo a que Philp, mi padrastro, me pegara. Normalmente cuando no planchaba correctamente su camisa recibía un golpe, al igual si la comida no quedaba lo suficientemente buena para él

Sentí que una lágrima salía por mi ojo, pero la limpié.

-Pero estudiaba igual, tenía todas mis calificaciones altas, yo era toda una nerd que se trasnochaba por entregar un trabaja o estudiar para un examen –sonreí un poco-. No todo era malo a veces, ya que salía algunas veces con mi amiga Ang, a bueno, mi única amiga –admití-. No tuve muchos momentos bueno y si lo eran con mi amiga, pero no siempre estaba Ang a mi lado –suspiré y dejé de hablar ya que la mesera llego con nuestras órdenes

Tomé un sorbo de mi chocolate caliente y respiré hondo. Me tocaba contar la parte que más odiaba recordar.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué estoy en Miami? Bueno, se debe que Philp desde hace mucho tiempo me había estado tocando y… insinuando, pero nunca cruzaba la línea porque siempre había algo que se lo impedía y yo agradecía esas interrupciones –admito miré mi taza de chocolate que tenía entre mis manos-. Pero un día, llegué tarde a casa y unas de las reglas que Philp tenía una regla que era no llegar tarde para hacerla cena y yo la había rompido –solté un sollozo-. Me obligó… -lloré más fuerte no podía hablar más

Abu agarro mi mano y me miró

-No me digas sino quieres –me dijo

Negué con la cabeza

-Philp me violó esa noche… -le dije de golpe-. No recuerdo mucho porque me quede inconsciente cuando me iba a... –me sonrojé-. Tu sabes

Asintió y mis lágrimas siguieron y siguieron y lloré hasta que me cansé

Me limpie mis ojos.

-Y bueno, cuando me levante de mi desmayo o lo que sea empaqué algunas cosas y pagué mi boleto con mis ahorros –terminé-. Y el resto ya tú lo sabes

Ella me acaricio mi mejilla

-Ay, minina –me dijo-. Has pasado por tantas desgracias que no debería pasar una linda joven como tú.

Negué con la cabeza

-. No sientas lastima por mí –le digo-. Ya todo eso paso, y lo tenía bien olvidado... –aunque no por completo, terminé en mi mente.

Había días que no tenía pesadillas, pero algunos días llegaban esas pesadillas en la que revivía recuerdos no deseados con Philp. También hubo esos momentos que gritaba que abu se preocupaba mucho por mí.

-Ahora entiendo los gritos por las noches –murmura ella y yo asiento.

Mordí mi sándwich y tomé un poco de mi chocolate.

Ella trato de sonreírme.

-Bueno, creo que debemos mejor un poco el ánimo y sigamos con nuestro tour –trato de animarme-. Además, haré unas galletas deliciosas de chocolate que tanto te gusta -sonreí y asentía

Seguimos comiendo y mi ánimo fue mejorado mientras abu me contaba de su vida y de su esposo. Luego de so caminamos por la plaza mientras seguimos hablando.

-Así que, mi niña. ¿has visto a un chico que te haya gustado de Miami? –me preguntó

Me sonrojé

Emmett, me había olvidado de él, pero no por completo. Sus ojos verdes tan hermoso y su cuerpo de escándalo, parecía todo un modelo desde cerca y desde lejos también. Ayer pude saber algunas cosas de él, aunque no pregunte su edad, pero no debía ser tan mayor. Me había reído con él, hasta sonrojados miles de veces con él. No podía que me gusto estar con él ayer.

-Uy! Claro que lo hay, cuéntame –me suplico o más bien me obligó a decirle

Suspiré con una sonrisa

-Hum…su nombre es Emmett -empecé a decir-. Es un chico super guapo y lo conocí en unas de mis presentaciones en la noche. Ayer hablé con él y lo conocí un poco –sonreí más-. Él es graciosísimo y amable.

Abu sonrió y me pellizcó un cachete

-Awww, a mi minina le gusta un chico –canturreo y yo me sonrojé

Puse los ojos en blanco

-Sip, me gusta, pero apenas lo conozco bien desde ayer –le informé roja como un tomate

Seguimos caminando y hablando hasta que dije:

-Ya creo que debemos irnos a casa –digo, ya que veo bostezar a abu

Ella suspiró

-Pero si es temprano –se queja-. Son las ocho de la ocho de la noche

Negué

-No, no, es hora de que duerma –dije-. Tiene que descansar- y nos discutimos mas

Cuando por fin llegamos a casa deje a abu en su puerta y yo subía a mi departamento con un aspecto de cansancio. Había comido mucho hoy, bueno, casi todo fue galletas y algún sándwich, pero igual me hice una taza de cereal con leche y me lo comí, para luego arreglarme e irme a dormir.

No niego que lo ultimo que pensé antes de dormir fue en Emmett antes de caer en un sueño profundo.

.

.

.

 **Emmett Pov**

Uffs, el día de playa había estado excepcional, pero para mi decepción no había visto a Bella.

Sip, Emmett Cullen no para de pensar en ella. Aunque quisiera no puedo sacármela de mi mente de mi pensamiento, aunque yo no quiero siendo sincero. La familia no me había dicho nada sobre mi comportamiento pensativo en todo el día y eso me parecía bien, aunque sospechaba que quería preguntarme que era, pero no se atrevían y se me lo preguntara creo que no les respondería o buscaría la forma de sacar el tema.

-Estuvo chévere –dijo Alice mientras nos metíamos en la limo-. Además de que tuve una bronceado espectacular.

Sip, Alice había tenía el mejor bronceado que pudiera a ver.

-Lo sé hermanita, pero ¿no crees que el bikini que te pusiste era demasiado revelador? –le pregunté con una ceja alzada

Ella frunció el ceño

-No, además no era tan revelador –me dijo-. No saques tu lado protector de hermano, Em.

Puse los ojos en blanco

-Creo que yo estoy muy de acuerdo con Emmett, Alice –dijo Eddie-. Creo que fuera sido mejor que no trajeara nada pues y estuvieras desnuda

El duende jadeo y miro a mi madre

-¡Mamá! Mira a mis hermanos –se quejó-. ¿Verdad que mi bikini no era tan revelador? –le pregunto

Y mi madre asintió

-Sip, su hermana tiene razón. No sean exagerados –nos regañó

Eddie y yo pusimos los ojos en blanco. Mi mamá siempre decía que Alice tenía toda la razón, bueno, casi todo el tiempo

Había tomado varias fotos y se las había enviado a Peter, mi amigo del alma. Tengo que admitir que cada vez que veía mi teléfono me acordaba de Bella y yo enseñándole como usarlo. Era tierna verla curiosa.

-Em, ¿Por qué tienes esa sonrisa de idiota enamorado? -me pregunta Eddie susurrando.

¿Tenía una sonrisa estúpida? Fruncí el ceño haciéndome el desentendido

-Por nada -mentí-. Hum…-no sabía que decir

-Llegamos a casa –dice mi madre

Salvado por la campana, pensé y suspiré de alivio.

Todos salimos y entramos a la casa. Ya yo estaba cansado y echo toda una mierda, así que me fui directo a mi cuarto a darme una ducha antes de ir a dormir.

.

.

.

 **Bella Pov**

 _Estaba en una casa super hermosa, tan hermosa. Era casi una mansión, estaba feliz y contenta riéndome sin parar. Yo estaba corriendo y riendo, pero no sabía de quien, aunque era una gran satisfacción reír con tantas ganas y no podía parar._

 _De repente para de correr y reír cuando vi un hombre desde lejos y supe quién era. Traía una botella de whisky en la mano y se me acerco. Yo no podía respirar._

 _¿Crees que te salvaste? –dice Philp y se carcajea mientras me acariciaba la mejilla_

 _Él negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa maliciosa_

 _-No, no, no, no, mi Isabelita –negó-. Creo que eso es imposible. Ven a darme placer –y me jalo del brazo_

 _-¡No! –grité_

 _De repente aparecí en un cuarto y me encontraba ata de mano y piernas amordazada y desvestida. Me sentía débil, vulnerable, sin fuerza. Miraba a mi alrededor y todo se veía al mismo cuarto de Philp. Mis lagrimas caía sin compasión y sollozaba aterrada por lo que me venía._

 _De la nada apareció Philp y solo tenía puesto su bóxer y yo solo desvía la mirada. Su cuerpo me daba asco de solo mirarlo._

 _-Suéltame –dije, aunque no se entendió bien porque estaba amordazada_

 _Él frunció el ceño y me quito el trapo de la boca_

 _-¿Qué dijiste? -me pregunto_

 _-Que me sueltes, por favor –sollocé-. Te lo suplico déjame en paz_

 _Él se rio_

 _-No lo creo –dijo-. Tú serás mía, aunque no quiera_

 _Me abrió las piernas y yo las intenta cerrar, pero no podía_

 _-¡No, no, no! –lloraba_

 _Se quitó su bóxer y yo volví a apartar la mirada sin querer ver nada de su mugrienta desnudez_

 _-Ahor, mi Isabelita te volveré a reclamar otra vez –me susurró al oído_

 _Me levante del sueño_

-¡No! –grité con todas mis fuerzas y de repente empecé a llorar.

Miré a mi alrededor y me encontraba en mi cuarto. Estaba todo oscuro así que prendí la lamparita que se encontraba en mi mesita de noche y me senté. Todavía lloraba y no sabía porque

 _Solo era un sueño, un sueño,_ me intentaba calmar, _es solo un sueño, un sueño., un mal sueño_

.

.

.

.

.

Bueno, chicos aquí se los dejo

Lamento si tarde en actualizar, pero ya saben.

Dejen sus dulce reviews que me han inspirado a seguir con mi historia

Att: Bearbelly


	10. Chapter 9

**Hola aquí les tengo el cap 9**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cap 9**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pov Bella**

Por dios, tenía días que no tenía esa clase de sueños con él, con Philp. Tenía miedo por dormir, no quería soñar con él de nuevo, no podía dormir, así que fui a la cocina y me serví un poco de agua fría y me senté en la mesa sin hacer nada, sola tomando mi vaso de agua.

Vi la hora en el reloj que estaba pegado a la pared y apuntaba que eran las cuatro de la mañana, así que desperdiciaría las demás horas despiertas sin hacer nada.

Negué con la cabeza y busqué unos jeans y un me puse un suéter color gris con cuello de tortuga y me puse un gorrito color negro que me había tejido abu y adoraba desde el momento que me lo dio. Así que me terminé de vestir y salí de mi departamento y al bajar las escaleras hacia la menor cantidad de ruido para no despertar a abu y que me preguntara que estaba haciendo, porque sinceramente ni yo sabía que estaba haciendo.

Todavía estaba de noche y sabía que era peligroso estar caminando por la calle a estas horas, pero no podía quedarme en el departamento esperando a que llegara el día. Nop, no podía hacer eso. Además, no tenía nada de valor conmigo, no me había venido con mi violín porque no pensaba arriesgarme tanto.

Caminaba por las calles desiertas de Miami sin preocuparme y sólo sintiendo la brisa con una gran sonrisa. Se sentía extraños que hubiera tanto silencio, sólo se oían mis pasos y trataba de ser lo menos ruidosa con ella.

Mientras caminaba por toda Miami pensaba en un poco de todo. Sobre mi estadía y preguntándome como estaría mi amiga Ang, tenía tiempo que no me comunicaba con ella, no sabía si en Forks todos pensaba que me había escapado o Philp había inventado una farsa como siempre.

También pensaba en todo lo que estaba pasando por estos momentos y viendo que no fue tan difícil como pensaba, tenía techo y un trabajo que me alimentaba, poco, pero lo suficiente. Oh, y luego estaba Emmett, este chico me tenía agarrada, perdidamente encantada con él quería volverlo a ver y hablar con él, porque con él me siento libre, feliz, no sé, siento calidez cuando estoy con él y eso que solo hablamos un poco un solo día y lo extrañaba.

Bueno, nunca pensaría que esto sucedería. Yo extrañando un chico que apenas conozco, yo no era de las chicas que buscaba novio, prefería estar sola en la escuela, además de que los chicos de Forks todos no eran de mi tipo. Cómo había dicho antes a mí me encantaban los chicos lindos y amables y graciosa, y aunque no lo quería admitir pues Emmett encajaba con mi chico del sueño.

.

.

.

.

 **Emmett Pov**

Creo que nadie se dará de cuenta si salgo un rato por la madrugada, pensé.

Sip, me estaba escapando de casa, bueno, no escapando literalmente, sólo quería pasear un rato, además de que no podía dormir y eso que yo era de esos chicos que cuando tocan la almohada caigo rendido, pero esta ve no fue así y no sabía por qué.

Bajaba por las escaleras con cuidado sin hacer mucho ruido y me montaba en mi motocicleta porque sabía que si me iba en mi jeep todos se enteraría que alguien salía de la casa y ese era yo. Así que agarré la motocicleta y me aleja unos cuantos metros con ella por la carretera y cuando vi que era lo suficiente lejos para que me escucharan la encendí y arranque.

No sabía exactamente a donde iría, pero eso era lo último que pensaba. Y inocentemente me dirigía a la plaza, el lugar donde tocaba la violinista, Bella. No podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera ella, era imposible evitar pensar en ella, era como si estuviera pegada en mi memoria permanentemente, y no es que yo quiera olvidarla tampoco.

Me estaba empezando a gustar Bella, y eso no lo podía negar. Ella no era como las demás chicas que he conocido, y ojo que yo estado con muchas chicas, pero ella es muy, pero muy diferente. Quería volverla a ver muy pronto.

Me senté cerca de la fuente y la admiraba recreando el día que había conocido a Bella, a la violinista de la noche. ¿Qué estaría haciendo en estos momentos?, pensaba y luego puse los ojos en blanco al saber que obviamente estaría durmiendo a esta ahora de la madrugada.

Tenía los ojos cerrando así que cuando escuché a alguien acercárselos abría de golpe y me encontré con la persona que menos esperaba en encontrarme y menos en este momento y hora

-¿Bella? –dije pregunté sorprendido y ella sonrió asintiendo

Y luego puso una Cora de confusión

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntamos los dos al mismo tiempo y luego nos reímos por el momento y ella se sentó a mi lado

Me había olvidado cuanto hermosa era, pensé viéndola de cerca. Estaba vestida con un suéter gris manga larga con un gorrito color azul claro y unos jeans ajustado que le quedaban espectaculares

-Bueno, yo estoy aquí porque no quería volver adormir y quise pasear en vez de quedarme en mi departamento esperando a que fuera de día –admitió ella con un sonrojo mirando sus manos

Asentí

-Yo pues porque no podía dormir y quería pasear también. Tomar aire –me encogí de hombres y luego fruncí el ceño-. ¿Por qué no querías dormir de nuevo? –pregunté curioso y ella se estremeció

Ella negó con la cabeza

-Por nada –me dijo o más bien mintió, se notaba que era una pésima persona mintiendo, pero no la obligué a decirme la verdad, si no quería, pues bien.

Ella miró la fuente y luego me miró a mí.

-Sabes? Cuando veo esa fuente me recuerda al primer día que te vi –dijo ella sonriendo-. Yo estaba tocando creo que... una pieza que le encantaba a mi abuela y estaba muy metida en lo que hacia y cuando abrí los ojos…. Me topé con la mirada de un chico muy, pero muy atractivo –admitió con un sonrojó y yo creo que también me sonrojé

¡Creen que soy atractivo! Aunque eso es cierto, pero viniendo de ella es un… alago de lo mejor que me hayan dicho y eso que muchas personas me dicen eso.

-Así que… ¿crees que soy atractivo? –pregunté con una sonrisa y ella asintió-. Vaya, dígame algo que yo no sepa –bromeé y ella se rió y me dio un golpe en el pecho

-No sabía que eras tan arrogante, osito –remarcó el apodo que odiaba

Fruncí el ceño

-No dejaras de decirme así, ¿cierto? -pregunté con una sonrisa y ella negó

-No, osito –me aseguró-. Me encanta decirte osito

Bueno, admitiéndolo, también me gustaba que ella me dijera osito, pero sólo ella. En verdad Bella me estaba cambiando mucho.

-Bueno, vamos a hacer algo. Tu me puedes decir osito, pero yo puedo decirte ángel o Belly-Pooh, ¿trato? –le propuse y ella lo pensaba por unos segundos y asintió de acuerdo con mi trato

Seguimos viendo las estrellas de noche que muy pronto se irían

-Y que has hecho desde que hablamos la última vez? -pregunté y ella se encogió de hombros-. Paseé con abu por Miami y ya

Fruncí el ceño con una sonrisa

-¿Abu? ¿quién es esa persona? –pegunté curioso.

Ella sonrió

-Es la señora que me está alquilando mi departamento, ella vivé en el primer piso y yo en el segundo –me explicó-. Le digo abu pues porque es como la abuela que nunca tuve y la única cercana y de confianza que he tenido. Ella tiene como unos 60 años –admite y yo sonrió-. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué hiciste?

Me encogí de hombros. Pensé todo el día en ti, dije en mi mente

-Nada, Sali con mi familia a la playa –respondí y ella sonrió

Asentí

-Siempre quise ir a la playa, estaba planeando ir, pero…. -no terminó la frase como si se fuera acordado de algo y negó con la cabeza.

-¿Pero? -pregunté esperando que terminara de decir la frase

Ella negó con la cabeza

-No, nada, déjalo –me dijo-. Mejor porque no caminamos un rato por allí, en vez de estar sentados aquí.

Asentí y la tomé de la mano. Debo decir que sentí una corriente eléctrica, pero no era una mala sensación, más bien era cálido y agradable esa electricidad que sentí cuando la tome de la mano, no quería soltarla.

-Ven, tengo un lugar para mostrarte –dije y nos fuimos acercando a mi motocicleta.

-Manejas moto? –preguntó ella sorprendida y asentí-. Bueno, eh... yo nunca me he montado en una moto en vida –admitió ella

Sonreí

-Bueno, pues ahora te montaras en una. –dije y me monté en mi moto y le di un casco-. Póntelo

Ella se lo puso y se sentó atrás mío.

-Sostente fuerte –le advertí y arranco con la moto.

Ella soltó gritito, pero luego soltó unas risitas y pegó la cabeza y mi espalda. Sus manos alrededor de mi se sentía cálido, agradable y otra sensación que no lograba descifrar. El echo era que me encantaba cuando me tocaba.

Estaba planeando a ir un lugar donde estaba abierto a las veinte cuatro horas.

.

.

.

 **Alice Pov**

Ay, hermanito, donde te abras metido, pensé. Sabía que él se había ido de la casa porque acaba de ver cuando se alejaba con su moto por la carretera, pero mis preguntas eran… ¿A dónde iba? ¿Por qué estaba despierto a esta hora?

Emmett no era de las personas madrugadoras que se paraba a las cuatro de la mañana. Más bien tenían que echarle un balde agua fría para que se despertara para llegar a tiempo al instituto, Emmett siempre era un dormilón con un sueño demasiado pesado.

Miraba mi teléfono apunto de llamarlo a su teléfono, pero luego me detuvo porque a lo mejor él estaba paseando como siempre para divagar y pensar con tranquilidad, aunque creo que era demasiado temprano para hacer eso.

Suspiré. ¿Lo llamo o no lo llamo?, pensaba. Me negué a llamarlo, esperaría a que llegara a casa, aunque fuera de madrugada, así que baje con cuidado a la cocina y me serví una taza de leche calienta para luego entrar a mi cuarto de nuevo sentándome en mi cama y tomando mi leche caliente.

¿Será que está con una chica?, me pregunté

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bella Pov**

-McDonald's? –pregunté cuando entramos

-Sip, en este momento tengo un hambre feroz. Además de que esta abierto a las 24 horas al día –admitió él y nos sentamos en una de las mesas para que al rato llegara el que nos tomaría la orden

No había mucha gente porque obviamente era temprano y normalmente pues nadie se quedaba en McDonald's para comer.

-¿Qué se les ofrece? –pregunta el que toma nuestra orden

Miré el menú. Todo estaba apetecible, así que era muy difícil decidirse que comer.

-Deme una hamburguesa de queso con carne y una caja grande de papa fritas y un refresco grande de coca- cola –dijo Emmett y el chico anotaba en su libretita y me miró a mí

-Una hamburguesa con mucho queso y una papa fritas. Oh, y un batido de chocolate –dije y el chico asintió y se fue.

Revisaba mis bolsillos para conseguir el suficiente dinero para pagar mi pedido. Lo volví aguardaren el bolsillo de mi pantalón y miré a Emmett.

-Ya veo que comes como un oso –dije yo con una sonrisa-. Aunque te mantienes en forma para no engordar me imagino.

Él sonríe con sus hoyuelos y asiente

-Pues claro, ¿Cómo piensas que tengo estos maravillosos musculo? -pregunto mientras hacia una pose demasiado graciosa mostrando sus músculos

Me reí

-Oh... pero que pectorales -dije dramáticamente suspirando burlándome de él. Aunque por dentro me estaba

derritiendo por eso músculos

No reímos.

Seguimos hablando de muchas cosas. Emmett era un chico gracioso, amable, adorable, lindo, muy simpático y todo lo demás. Nos seguimos preguntando cosas que no nos había preguntado antes.

-Algo que nunca te había preguntado es… ¿Cuántos años tienes? –me preguntó

Suspiré.

-16 años –respondí-. En unos dos mese cumpliré los 17 años –admití

Él me miró sorprendido

-¿Tienes 16 años? –preguntó sorprendido-. Pensé que tenías como unos 18 o 17 años, pareces no tuvieras esa edad –admitió un poco avergonzado

Yo asentí

-¿Y tú? ¿Cuántos años tienes? –pregunté

-17 años –respondió-. Tú… ¿estudias en algún colegio cercano? –preguntó

Me daba pena admitir que no estudiaba. Yo sabía que no volvería estudiar y que nunca iría a la universidad, algo que yo siempre había soñado, pero que se había derrumbado cuando Philp me violó.

-Hum… sip –mentí no muy segura-. Estoy en un colegio muy bueno

Él asiente

-Y bueno, ¿tus padres saben que saliste de noche? –preguntó curioso

Si él que no tenía padres, bueno, tenía Philp y a Reneé, pero ellos no eran mis padres, mi único padre era Charlie Swan.

-No, más bien yo no estoy con mis padres –admití-. Mi padre murió y mi madre está… eh, muy lejos con su nuevo esposo y bueno, me vine a estudiar aquí porque según ella daba la mejor educación –volví a mentir

-Lo siento lo de tu padre –dijo y frunció el ceño-¿Entonces vives solas? –pregunta asombrado y yo asiento-. ¿Y cómo haces para pagar la comida y todo eso? –pregunta

Me encojo de hombros

-Mi madre me manda dinero cada mes –vuelvo a mentir

No quería mentirle a Emmett, pero no quería que se enterara de mi pasado y luego estuviera viéndome con lastima o no me volviera a ver por ser una persona tan… pobre, y sin nada. No podía decir, _Hey, lo que pasa es que mi padrastro me violó y me escapé aquí a Miami_. No podía decir eso, no quería que viera a la persona tan sucia que era yo o lo pobre que era que tenía que trabajar y tocar cada noche en la plaza de Miami, y no es que eso me molestara mucho, lo que pasa era que no quería que él se alejara de mí, así que me tocaba mentir.

-Wooh... -murmuró él y él asiente y muerde sus papas fritas-. Entonces…, ¿quién te enseñó a tocar el violín? –preguntó curioso

Sonreí

-Mi abuela Marie, era la madre de mi padre –sonreí-. Ella tocaba el violín y desde pequeña había tenido ese amor a ese instrumento, así que a los cinco o seis años aprendí a tocar la primera pieza y todo –tomé un poco de mi malteada-. Ella era una abuela espectacular. Me horneaba galletas de chocolate todos los días que la iba a visitar y me tocaba una pieza cuando me iba a costar, la amaba al igual que mi padre

Él sonrió

-Suena como una abuela de lo mejor –admitió

Asentí

-Lo era –estuve de acuerdo con él

Él frunció

-Cuando dice lo era, quieres decir que –yo asentí. -Murió cuando tenía ocho –admití-. En ese momento yo estaba con mi madre porque ya mi padre había muerto y no pude ir al funeral de ella

-Tus padres estaban divorciados, ¿cierto? –asentí-. Sip, la mitad de mi vida me la pasé con mi padre, éramos como un chicle pegado en un zapato –me reí un poco-. Amaba mucho a mi padre –dije con nostalgia

Sacudí la cabeza

-Bueno, dejemos de hablar de mí. ¿Qué hay de ti? -pregunté-. ¿Dónde estudias? –pregunté

Él se encogió de hombros

-Lo cierto es que no sé –admitió-. Mi mamá no me dijo a donde me inscribiría porque vengo de Chicago, así que. -se encogió de hombros

Asentí

-Una pregunta –dije cuando terminé con mi malteada y ahora comía las papas fritas-. ¿Qué quieres llegar hacer como carrera? –pregunté curiosa

Él sonrió

-Quisiera manejar la empresa de mi padre -respondió y los ojos se pusieron con platos

-Vaya… -dije sorprendida-. Debe ser increíble manejar una empresa, ¿de qué es?

Él vuelve a sonreír, pero esta vez con sus hermosos hoyuelos que me derretían

-De electrónica –responde-. Cosas, así como teléfonos, I Phan y laptops

Asiento

-Y bueno, ¿y tú? ¿Qué carrera vas hacer? –me preguntó.

-Bueno, me gustaría hacer una carrera de música –admití-. Ya sabes, me encanta tocar el violín, eso es obvio –dije y él asintió de acuerdo conmigo

Terminamos de comer y salimos de McDonald's con una gran sonrisa.

-Mañana tendrás tiempo libre? –preguntó él

-Bueno, queras decir hoy, mañana tengo cosas que hacer –dije-. Ya sabes, tarea y esas cosas -mentí porque en realidad mañana tenía trabajo

Él sonrió

-Bueno, el sueño que no tuve hace unas horas lo tengo ahora –dijo él bostezando-. Vamos te dejaré en tu departamento –nos montamos en la moto y nos fuimos

Debía decir que ahora adoraba montar moto con Emmett porque, aunque no lo dijera, me encantaba tener contacto con él, tocarlo ¿saben? Él olor de Emmett era exquisito, era un olor a chicle y coco, algo demasiado rico.

-Ya llegamos –dijo Emmett y yo fruncí él ceño

-¿Cómo sabías como llegar a mi casa? –pregunté

Se encogió de hombro

-La otra vez que te deje en tu casa pues presté atención de la dirección que le diste a mi chofer -me explicó-. Y se me quedó grabado

Me sonrojé y asentí

-De acuerdo –me quité el casco y se lo di-. Gracias por todo, y por pagar la comida, te lo cobraré

Él negó

-No, no me pagarás nada porque acuérdate que soy hijo de un hombre que maneja una expresa, o sea un multimillonario que no se quedará pobre pagando una comida –me dijo y cierta parte tenía razón estaba cerca de abrir la puerta cuando el me llamó

-¿Si? –pregunté

-Bueno, son las seis de la mañana, así que quería preguntarte si querrías salir conmigo –me propuso con una voz temblorosa y yo de seguro parecía un tomate rojo -. Podríamos ir a comer algo o ir al parque

Sonreí todavía sonrojada y lo miré a los ojos

-Me estas invitando a salir? –pregunté y él se sonrojó

Sus sonrojos eran adorables en él, nunca lo había visto sonrojarse casi, así que verlo sonrojado es algo especial para mí.

-Pues, claro –dice con una sonrisa-. Entonces, ¿Qué dices?

Fingir pensarlo, aunque ya había aceptado al proponerme eso, aunque no lo había dicho

-Hum... no sé, déjame revisar mi agenda –me bromeé un poco con él-. Aunque creo que tengo al pensando para esa ahora, pero lo pospondré para salir contigo

Él sonrió y negaba con la cabeza divertido por lo que había dicho

-Bueno, vendré por ti a las cuatro, ¿te parece? –me pregunté y acepté

-Me parece bien, adió osito –me despedí

-Adiós Belly-Pooh –dijo él y entre a la el edificio de dos plantas.

Era bueno que solo hubiera dos departamentos en este edificio, porque así no tenía vecinos fastidiosos o gente que hiciera ruido.

Suspiré y subí la escalera para entrar en mi departamento.

Cuando me acosté en mi cama bocabajo chillé de emoción. ¡Tenía una cita con Emmett! Estaba emociona, asustada y ansiosa. Emocionada porque vería Em, asustado porque nunca había estado en una cita con un chico en mi vida, así que está sería mi primera vez y ansiosa porque quería que la hora pasara volando. Pero lo primero que haría sería darme una siesta para luego hacer lo que tenía que hacer.

.

.

.

 **Emmett Pov**

¡Tenía una cita con Bella! Oh, o dios, estaba emocionado, asustado y muy ansioso para que la hora pasara volando para pasar el tiempo con ella.

Cuando pue la moto en el Garaje y entré a la casa de puntillas. De seguro todos estaba despierto, pero si tenía la mejor de las suertes todos estarían durmiendo. Subía de puntillas las escaleras cuando escuché la voz de mi madre

-Alto allí, jovencito –dijo ella y yo la miré asustado-. ¿A dónde has estado?

Miraba todo menos a mi madre. Cuando ella se ponía molesta era de lo peor.

-Bueno, salí por allí a tomar un poco de aire –admití porque era una parte cierta-. Y comí en McDonald's y luego vine

Ella entre cerró los ojos

-Hay algo que no me estás diciendo –dijo ella muy segura y me puse nervioso con su mirada matadora para sacar me la verdad

-Mamá, pero eso fue lo único que hice –además de estar con Bella, completé en mi mente-. Yo tengo algo de sueño, así que iré a dormir un poco –dije rápidamente y subí sin esperar una respuesta

No quería mentirle a mi madre, pero por lo momentos, como había dicho antes, mantendría mis encuentros con Bella para mí sólo, no quería que Bella conociera a mi familia de inmediato.

Hoy por fin había descubierto que edad tenía mi violinista era joven, pero eso no importaba además le llevaba un año nada más. Ella me había contado todo, aunque sentía que algo que no me estaba diciendo, pero no la podía obligarla a decirme qué, porque ella no es nada mío, además de una amiga, aunque yo quisiera que fuéramos algo más, así que también le había pedido tener una cita conmigo, pero debo decir… Wooh. Nunca me había puesto nervioso pidiendo una cita a una chica, mas bien eran ellas la que suplicaban para que saliera con ella.

Esto sería nuevo para mí, porque, aunque no lo admitiera, estaba nervioso como la mierda. Quería llevarla a un lugar fino, pero no tan elegante y refinado, además de que quería que ella viera mi yo. No sabía que lugar llevarla, así que opte por lo esencial, el cine.

Cuando me eché en la cama puse la alarma a las 4 de la tarde y cerré los ojos hundiéndome en un sueño profundo.

.

.

.

Al me picoteaba la mejilla y yo la aleja y me tapa la cama. ¡Es que no se podía dormir en paz!, pensé, pero luego abrí los ojos de golpe a recordar que tenía una cita con Bella. Miré el reloj y respiré de alivio al ver que apenas era las dos de la tarde.

-Aja, quiero que me digas en este preciso momento adonde diablos estaba –decía casi gritando Alice

Fruncí el ceño y volví a cerrar los ojos sin prestarle atención

-No es de tu incumbencia –murmuré y traté de agarrar otra vez el sueño.

Ella empezó a saltar en mi cama

-Pues fíjate que si es de mi incumbencia porque soy tu hermana y me lo tienes que contar todo, en nuestra familia no hay secretos –me decía ella mientras saltaba en mi cama sin dejarme agarrar el sueño

Gruñí, pero no abrí los ojos

-Sino no me dices no te hablaré por un mes –me amenazó ella

Me encogí de hombros sin importarme. Mantendría mis salidas con Bella en secretos a toda costa, así que si Alice me dejaba de hablar pues yo tampoco le jalaría bola para que me hablara.

Ella jadeo

-Con que no te interesa? Bien, de acuerdo, sea lo que sea que estés ocultando debe ser muy grande –dijo ella y salió de mi cuarto

¡Aleluya sea el señor!, pensé y traté de dormir, pero no pude. ¡Demonios!

Tuve que pararme y empezar a buscar que me podría. De pana me parecía a una chica buscando que ponerse, nunca me había imaginado haciendo esto y por una chica menos, pero era Bella, así que merecía lo mejor y si eso se significaba estar probándome ropa por ropa como una chica, pues así sería.

Me decidí por unos jeans que me quedaba muy sexi, déjenme decir, con mi camisa blanca y mi chaqueta de cuero. Luego me metí en el baño para darme una ducha y vaya ducha que me di, debo decir que quería huele muy bien para Bella, luego me vestí y revisé el reloj. Apenas era las tres y media, así que agarré las llaves de mi coche y bajé.

Por suerte no había nadie abajo, así que revisé la nevera y me preparé un emparedado para tener algo el estomago y un buen vaso de jugo de naranja, luego de eso me fui a mi cuarto de juego para jugar en la Xbox para no pensar mucho. Debo decir que no me estaba concentrando en mi juego porque me encontraba viendo el reloj que estaba pegado a la pared cada dos minutos.

Casi pego grito de aleluya cuando por fin son la cinco y media. Salgo de el cuarto de juego y cuando estoy bajando por las escaleras me conseguí con Eddie.

-Hola, Eddie, ¿y eso que no estas en tu cuarto leyendo eso que tu lees? –pregunté

Se encogió de hombros

-Salí a tomar un poco de aire –dijo-. ¿Y tú? ¿Adonde vas tan…arreglado?

Me encogí de hombro

-Voy a salir a ver una peli –dijo

Sonrió

-¿puedo ir contigo? -preguntó

Negué

\- ¡No! -casi grite y él frunció el ceño-. Bueno, quiero decir si, pero voy a ver una peli con una chica –dijo rápidamente

Asintió entendiendo, pero igual confundido mi reacción a su pregunta

-¿Y quién es? –preguntó por curiosidad

-No me acuerdo del nombre, pero eso es lo de menos –mentí-. Así que no puedes ir conmigo porque en realidad es una cita de dos, ¿me entiendes? –dije nervioso, algo raro en mí porque normalmente era confiado y seguro.

Me miró y luego asintió tragándose mi explicación

-De acuerdo, estaré en mi cuarto –y subió

Respiré de alivio y salí corriendo a mi coche.

Cuando iba a la casa de Bella vi una florería y me tuve que parar. Le daría un ramo hermoso a Bella, no sabía porque, pero quería que tuviera algo de mí o no sé, me estaba poniendo todo meloso como un adolescente de 13.

Compré el gran ramo de rosas blancas y seguí con mi camino a la casa de Bella. Debía decir que estaba nerviosos de la manera que me sudaban las manos….

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Bueno, chiscos los dejaré hasta aquí ¡lamento si lo deje muy corto y por haber tardado tanto en publicar_**

 **** ** _Att: Bearbelly_**


End file.
